Dusk
by Kyra Lia Duskryn
Summary: Kept a secret for over seventeen years, Lizzy discovers that she has a half sister; Bella Swan/Cullen. Lizzy goes to Forks to find and retrace her sister's steps to figure out why Charlie keeps telling Lizzy and Renee that Bella's "disappared".
1. Chapter 1 to 5

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is a "fan boy" continuation of the Twilight Series. I dont claim ANY of Stephanie Meyer's characters, but I've added a few of mine, and some friend's, own characters to branch this story off into something else. I hope you can look past the whole "Twilight"-crazed aspect and appreciate the writings me and my friends have put in. The chapters are fairly short, due to lack of great detail. (or laziness) Though I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be appreciated._**

**_ALSO..._**

**_I've been getting reviews about how my story has "flaws" or loopholes and whatnot. First off, I like my style of writing. I dont like to section out these chapters into thicker chapters. I like how my chapters are consisted of Chapter 1 to -something- on FanFic. My writing style is my own. Please respect that, and my sore attempt to "unique-ness". Secondly, the way Dominique is portrayed is credit to my friend, who came up with A LOT of logic to how he is the way he is. Steph Meyer did not give out any specifics on a how a vampire either regenerates or gets that body part back, whatever. Dominique lost his arm LONG before he was changed. It was lost. Gone. The Vampire Venom did NOT create him a whole new arm, it is believed the Venom only heals up the body, not creates new parts. So if he had no arm to begin with, no arm could be restored in the change. Sorry. Thirdly, the werewolves in here are described how I see them to be. Do not like?--Sorry. I cannot please all readers. But please try to appreciate my attempt in creating a nice lovely story after the series. There IS a second book going to be type in the near future. It will answer MORE questions for you. Especially Jake and Nessie. And still unknown on Renee--But she is getting old, and sometimes, people DO have to die. Again...Sorry._**

**_-KyraLiaDuskryn_**

* * *

Chapter One – Lizzy  
Seventeen Years Later.

**I couldn't believe it.** I slammed my fists onto my marble top desk that sat in the corner of my bedroom. The pain had surged through my hand immediately, as my anger flushed in my body. I drained out my father, Phil Dwyer's, voice from my mind as I took in his words. At first I thought it was some sick joke he was playing on me. It's not like he doesn't do it all the time. But that was beside the point. It was irrelevant by now that he could possibly do this to me.

How could she not have told me? I continued to scold my sickly mother in my mind; though I couldn't fully blame her. There's no way I could put all this on her.

For seventeen years, I didn't even know my mother, Renee, had a previous husband. Not that it surprised me in this day and age where divorce is like a required act in your life. You have to marry at least once or twice, but a divorce is a must. So my mother and her previous husband was one of the many acceptations of a divorce. Possibly hooked up too early in their lives and some sort of accident happened to the point where things just didn't 'work out.' No surprise.

Besides the news of my mother's previous marriage, not that this particular information bothered me any, but the fact that I have a sister is something that caught me a little off-guard. The fact that I wasn't even informed of having said sister. Let's not forget that supposedly, according to Renee's previous husband, Charlie, my half sister has been missing since before I was born.

Renee never got the details into the whole situation. I guess she took it in and took it pretty hard. The doctors told me once that she had been suffering depression all these years, which explains a lot of what's been wrong with her. I just thought she was some crazy mom who never let me out of the house.

Now why couldn't I have seen this sooner? No wonder why she looks at me that way. I started at my face in my mirror on the wall. Memorizing the features I've carried all my life. My long sappy brown hair, that draped halfway down my back and always looked slightly messy, though it was as flat as a board; those blue hues that enhanced my plastered white face. My skin was an embarrassment to the constant sunshine I lived under the state of Florida. I let out a sigh as I slumped in my seat at my reflection.

Does Renee see her inside me? I found that hard to believe since we didn't share the same father. My features were more curved at built for an athlete, like Phil, though I never participated in a sport my entire life. But Renee was a twig that was always wrinkled away. I always used to get asked why my parents looked older than everyone else's. I guess thinking they were 'old fashion' didn't even hit close to home at this point now.

Renee is in the hospital for the seventh time this month. Phil had stopped by the house to drop off some money for me to grab something to eat, and I guess the news that I have a sister. Thanks dad.

According to Phil, the medication isn't even working on Renee anymore. Her sunshine body has become so frail and weak over the years, it's hard to believe she can even function anymore. I guess Renee always knew how to worry.

Phil works as a baseball coach for my high school. Embarrassing right? Actually I learned to just tune him out as I hear him thoughout the halls of the school. He always talks about what a great baseball player he used to be for the Jacksonville Suns, and hoped his boys in the school make it there. Though I was never really interested in baseball.

Since Renee was always sick, she never really had a job. I'm not even sure she had one before I was born too. She was so free spirited that whenever she had those rare days when she was 'better' she would be out doing charity things for Phil's baseball teams.

As for me, I was always locked in this house, not doing anything. Aside from sitting on the couch watching tv or reading old British novels of Shakespear, I'd literally be doing nothing. Not even going out of the house every so often. I guess I could understand why, after hearing that my sister went up and disappeared one day in Forks, Washington. Supposedly Charlie was the last person to see her. But he says he can't really say what happened.

I guess now I can't really look at him as "Uncle" Charlie now. Not sure why Renee had me think of him as one. Then again, I didn't have much in the way of 'family' around here. So let's make our ex-husband the "Uncle" of our newest daughter! Why not? Sure gives a good rub in his face.

I decided since Phil was busy getting the team ready for baseball season to start, and Renee being in the hospital; I needed to get out of this house, which would be hard since I've never been out of it very much. But I told Renee and Phil that I wanted to see Charlie and get a feel for a life outside of sunny Jacksonville; which was only half true. I just wanted out of the damn house. And to find out what happened to my sister. That would be some nice information.

I had my bags packed and ready, before Phil could tell me 'no.' Besides, that birthday money he gave me is really useful on my airplane ticket right about now. And a few extra dollars to get settled into Forks. Hopefully not for too long. But Phil keeps coming into my room every five minutes saying Charlie keeps calling. He doesn't want me coming to Forks. Not sure why, other than my sister got lost in that place. Doesn't mean I'm going to be as well. But I shrugged and told Phil to tell Charlie I was already heading to the airport.

There was silence the entire drive to the airport. Not that it was a long drive to it anyway, but it did cause some sort of stress on my shoulders. Renee was still in the hospital getting scans on her respiratory system. That was something neither Phil nor I wanted to talk about. Then I thought about Charlie who insisted on me not coming to Forks. Why did he want so badly for me not to come? What was it, besides the obvious reason, that I couldn't come to Forks that made it so important for him to call not only Phil's cell phone, but mine all the way to the air plane and – whoops. I had to put my phone on silent. Darn.

As promised, Charlie had picked me up, after my ridiculous flight clear across the nation. I've never sat still for so long in my entire life. My legs were screaming to move. Just run a little. My eyes hurt from sleeping on the plane. And my ears continued to pop, adjusting to the altitude of Port Angeles' green hilly lands. No sun. Just rain and the luscious green that splashed everywhere you looked.

Charlie was in his uniform. Though I could have sworn he was old enough to retire by now. What was he, fifty five? And he brought the patrol car, which wasn't embarrassing at all. I tossed my only bag I had brought with me in the back seat of the car and slid in the passenger side. The leather rubbed against my clothes wrong, making me feel even more uncomfortable than the claustrophobic flight. Sitting in this car made me feel like some sort of victim in a crime. And maybe I am. Maybe my life was mistakenly given to me as if I needed this load of weird crap, along with boring on the side.

We reached the little town of Forks. Though I'm pretty sure if you blinked twice, you would miss it; because I only blinked once after seeing the "Welcome to Forks" sign and we were already at Charlie's. It was a two story, rotting-looking house that had red 953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck that sat near the back yard of the lawn. It looked untouched, and almost too old to run.

After climbing the ever-so-high stairs up to a floor of only two bedrooms and one bathroom, Charlie stood at the door of what I assumed to be where I was staying. He seemed skeptical about placing me in this particular room of the house. It still had old decorations of its previous resident. It gave off a sort of eerie chill.

Charlie gave me a nod and slipped out of the room without saying another word. He hadn't spoken to me since I got off the plane. And it wasn't so much of a "Hi" than a "You asked for it."  
I took a look around the room. It was nothing like my room, but it had its cute potentials to it. I walked over to the desk where an older model laptop lay there. I sat in the desk chair and started up the old machine. My fingers drummed on the wood top of the desk. I ran a few fingers along the worn out grooves. I had planned on looking up Fork's High School, in which Charlie had immediately enrolled me in, to check the campus out. It's the start of second semester already. Great. I leaned back in the chair and stared at the computer screen.

Elizabeth Renee Dwyer, what are you doing here? What makes you think you can find your sister yourself? I shrugged at the thought of my whimpy self prancing around this wet green land suddenly coming across a face I had never seen, let alone heard of.

"I just need to get away," I keep telling myself, as if that's supposed to calm my nerves and help me sleep at night. I just needed to suck it up and deal with life here for a while. Too bad it rains here all the time. I would be nice to see some Florida sunshine.

Charlie is talking downstairs. I could vaguely hear him from all the way up here. I drew myself away from the laptop and crept down the stairs to see who he was talking to. I heard no other voice so I assumed he was on the phone. He hung up the phone and turned around the corner before I could react. His brown eyes hung onto me as he stood at the bottom of the staircase; just _staring _at me. It was kind of awkward since Charlie doesn't seem to talk much.

"Lizz…" He mumbled. "Um, we're going to be having some company over soon. Just so you know."

I nodded. "Okay. Should I-uh…Should I stay upstairs? Or-"

"No-no." He shook his head abruptly. "You can meet them. You should anyway; since you want to be here for a while, ya know?" His hand moved to the back of his head and scratched. "Billy is an old friend of mine, and he's bringing one of the boys from the Reservation up North."

He paused and shifted awkwardly. Charlie really isn't good with this communication thing is he? "So I'm going to be in the living room watching the game. Feel free to do whatever you want, Bells." He froze at his last word and shook it off. "Lizzy." He muttered and walked away.

My chest began to ache at the odd feeling of being my sister's black shadow. Man my life sucks.

* * *

Chapter Two – Dez  
Patrol.

**I'm exhausted.** Every bone and muscle in my body was sore and aching. I still felt my heart pounding in my chest. My ribs burned as they rose and fell on every breath I took. Even though I was sleeping, even though I was away from my animal form; I still felt the grounded pounding under my feet., the sounds of every bit of nature around me, the scent of every living thing fueling my nostrils. And I could go every day for the rest of my life, on patrol, guarding the boarder of my friends and family.

As peaceful as I thought I was, I was rudely awaken.

_Knock. Knock. Knock.  
_"Hrmmph…" Was the only reply I could muster up in response to the knock on my door.

"Dez, Billy is trying to get a hold of you…" I could hear Leah's muffled voice from behind the door. I managed to roll over and glimpse with a half-open eye at my digital clock. The piercing red letters read 1:32 PM. I rolled back over and groaned. The persistent knock continued.

"DEZ!" I let out a feral growl and pelted a pillow at the door.

"They invented cordless phones for a reason Leah!" I snapped at her.

"Don't get smart with me!" The door swung open and a cordless phone was pitched at my head.  
"OW!" I glared at her, feeling my face get red. The knot in my head quickly subsided, before it actually formed. Lucky me for fast recovery. Leah let out a short laugh and slammed the door before I could throw anything back at her. I pulled out a few swear words before holding the phone to my ear. "Billy…It's SO EARLY!" I whimpered.

"Dez, it's the AFTERNOON!" His ancient voice howled at me over the phone. If the old man knew what I had to go through on a nightly basis, he could understand my horrible sleeping schedule. "Look, I would ask anyone else but Jacob left his kids here. I need Seth and Leah to watch them, which means YOU need to take me to Charlie's." I groaned a little, feeling what little light peered through my window sting my eyes.

"Pick me up at from my house in ten minutes or Ill have Seth double your shift." I rolled my eyes, feeling relieved he couldn't see me.  
"Jake controls my shifts, Billy." I remarked.

"Don't get smart with me boy, Ill have you working all week long without a rest." That would be sweet if I didn't have to sleep sometime. "Now hurry up!" Billy snapped before I could answer and hung up the phone.

I lazily got out of bed and slipped on a plain white T. It carried smudges of dirt and grass from a few weeks back. Leah hadn't gotten around to doing my laundry. But if I dared ask her now, I'm afraid she would tear some of my clothes or put holes in them.

I scooted into my tiny yellow-rusted Volkswagen and turned on the engine. I revved out of the driveway which kicked up some dirt to the house that I'm sure Leah was going to kill me for when I got back.

I arrived at Billy's as scheduled. I helped wheel him to the car and placed him in the passenger seat. Billy didn't have much to say to me other than Charlie had someone living with him now. I was told that she needed to be guided down the right path and protected; which didn't make sense. My job was already to protect my friends and family in La Push. What difference would it make if I watched over one more person?

We finally reached Charlie's and I helped Billy out of the car. I wheeled him up the steps and knocked on the door. Charlie had opened it to greet us.

"Hey Billy, glad you could make it. You just made it during halftime." Ah, I should have known this was about a football game. It's always about a football game. I kind of thought Billy had tricked me into coming here, until I saw around a corner, a small face peering shyly.

The first thing that caught me about her was her blue eyes. Behind that long brown hair, framed eyes as blue as the sky, if I've ever seen the sky so blue. Her face looked so slim with flawless white skin, and lips that smoothed perfectly on her skin. She had very few curves, except for her fairly large chest. But I didn't want to be rude and stare at her female parts all day long. I blinked at smiled at her.

"Hey."

Charlie looked behind to see who I was talking to until he saw Lizzy. He gestured her to come closer. "Uhh, Billy, Dez, this is Lizzy. Lizzy, this is Billy Black and one of his boys from the Reservation…" This was my cue to introduce myself.

"Uhh, I'm Dez. Dez Hunter." I flashed another smile, and she returned one back followed with a shake of my hand.

"Lizzy Dwyer." She muttered.

Not another second later, Charlie and Billy had walked off into the living room. They apparently didn't waste any time. Not like it matter, it was always some team that won that no one liked. I shook my head and looked back at Lizzy. She looked shy again. She turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen table, and I followed shortly behind.

"Do they do this all the time?" She asked. Her voice sounded so sweet, and mellow.

I shrugged. "I guess. Though I try not to become too familiar with their customs." I said as I took a seat across from her at the table. "Sports aren't really my thing. I'm more of an outdoorsy, hiking, type. I guess that's all there really is to do down in La Push, y'know. Besides getting rained on…Which is always a real treat."

I noticed I was rambling and quickly shut my mouth. In came the awkward silence. My hazel eyes dropped to my hands, which her absent-mindedly playing with the tablecloth that Charlie had placed in a feeble attempt to decorate.

"So….what brings you to Washington?" I asked in somewhat of a desperate attempt for a conversation. Though before she could answer, she looked like she was struggling for words. She let out a sigh and shrugged.

"It's complicated." She paused for a moment. "I guess I wanted to get out of my comfort zone." That sounded like a feeble lie that every kid tells their parent when they are bored with their own home. Which was sad because I had the same excuse for mine before they died. I looked up to see her that same look on her face like she wanted to say something. She caught my gazed and quickly glanced down.

"Have you ever wondered if your life was supposed to be filled with these weird little things that just don't make sense?" I'm not sure where she was coming from, but I was sure as hell in that same boat with her. Before I could really muster up an answer, she shook her head. "Never mind."

Another minute of awkward silence rolled by, she had gotten up to grab a glass of water and took a sip and sat back down.

"How old are you?"

I pondered on that question a bit, unsure about how to answer that. I looked up at her, and something about her made me feel drawn to her. I almost wanted to pour out every information about me to her, though I couldn't understand why. Every inch of my body wanted to leap onto her and claim her as my territory. But I held in my place, and kept my composure. I went back to rethinking how old I was supposed to be now. I had aged so much so soon I couldn't really tell apart the years from my actual features.

"Uhhh, nineteen." I coughed, trying to keep my composure. "And you?"

"I'm seventeen." She didn't skip a beat. She seemed to have gotten comfortable with my presence, as I have for her strangely enough. And not a moment too soon, Charlie and Billy cheered for the completion of another 'wonderful game.' I laughed a little and shook my head.

"So Dez…" The way she said my name gave me soothing chills. "What do you do in La Push?" Before I could really answer her, Billy had rolled over to the table and grinned. He glanced at both me and Lizzy, like he was happy to see us talking. Creepy old man.

"Gotta go, son. Lizzy here has school tomorrow anyway. See ya around Liz."

"Uh huh…you too." She waved slightly and glanced up at meet. "Nice to meet you Dez."

"Pleasure meeting you, Lizzy." I flashed one last smile at her before heading out the door.

The entire drive back, I tuned out Billy's rant about the game, as I recalled my short encounter with Lizzy. That beautiful face just kept haunting me like a drug. Her smile was so beautiful, and her flowery sunshine scent was breathtaking. I almost wanted to turn the car around and go back and just…hold her!

What was wrong with me? I don't even look at girls like Leah like that. Ew. Leah. She is like a sister to me. A very bitchy one. I shook my head and continued to stare at the road. My eyes felt heavy as I saw the sky darken ad purple-blue. I had another shift to go tonight. Which means not much sleep tomorrow. Oh well.

I still couldn't get that gorgeous face out of my head.

* * *

Chapter Three – Lizzy  
First Bell.

**School.** Already, I'm thinking 'is it over yet?' Granted, I shouldn't complain. I have a shortened schedule, I get out after lunch. Though, my Latin class rolled by pretty fast. I hardly got a chance to realize where we were at. I'm assuming this school is behind in teaching because I already knew my English Literature last period; something about the Anglo-Saxon era or some other British legends and lore. I stopped paying much attention. I had my nose stuck in the paper that had a list of my classes and a map to the quickest route to each room.

Of course, if I hadn't kept my nose out of my stupid paper, I would have seen this kid I ran into. Easily, my entire tiny self was plummeted to the ground, completely knocking out my small handful of books and my stupid paper I just had to have in my face.

I looked up to see my knocker. He had short brown hair and sharp brown eyes. He looked serious business, but still had that friendly look to him. His body was slightly built like he was a professional body builder, but still held a slim figure that easily wasn't mistaken for a football player. He looked slightly oriental, maybe a karate man of sorts. Too bad Jackie Chan couldn't maneuver around me fast enough.

I shook my head a little, feeling slightly dizzy from the knockdown. He held his down out to help me up.

"Aw man, I'm sorry. I didn't see- Hey you're that new girl!" He smiled at me, helping me up quickly. Already I felt shy by being known. He must have seen my expression because his quickly died. "Oh look, I'm sorry. I'm Zain Matthews. I'm in grade 11." He held his hand out and I shook it nervously.  
"Lizzy Dwyer." I mumbled.

"So hey, you on your way to lunch now?" I glanced down at my schedule to see what was next. Lunch. I nodded at him. "Cool. Um. Do you wanna join me for lunch?" I kinda felt awkward having a guy I just met ask me to 'join him' for lunch. But I couldn't really refuse since I had no place to sit at lunch. And I didn't want to look like the loser new girl.

I followed Zain to the cafeteria and grabbed a bowl of salad and a couple of cups of fruit before sitting down next to him. A girl joined us a few minutes later.

She had red hair and freckles that decorated her skin. Her green eyes shined at me and she smiled leaning over Zain to shake my hand. "Hi, I'm Abby Jones." I nodded and introduced myself.

For the entire lunch hour they talked about some military training. I guess they've known each other for years now. If I'm not mistaken…I _think _they are friends. They didn't act like normal couples. But Abby kept on looking at Zain and striving for his attention. Apparently that didn't work too well, because his attention was still on me.

"So, Lizzy, where are you from?" He grinned at me.

"Jacksonville." They gave me a look that told me they didn't quite understand what I meant. "Florida." I corrected myself.

"Why on _earth _did you move to Forks?" Zain let out a laugh. I bit down my bottom lip, speechless at his question. Of course I should have been prepared for it to pop up sometime soon. But I didn't really know to be honest.

"Why do you have such a short schedule?" Abby had asked.

I shrugged. Usually shortened schedules, for me, meant I could have a job while the rest of the kids were still using their last three hours in school. At least I had the upper hand in working longer hours and still getting homework done without staying up until midnight or later.

Before I could answer her, the bell had ringed. I slid off the table and threw my lunch away. School had officially ended for me. I glanced back and gave Abby and Zain a wave, and ran out the doors. I wanted out as soon as possible.  
I noticed Zain was following me, as I was heading outside the school. He stepped in front of me and stopped, forcing me to as well.

"Hey, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything after school…we could hang out?" He scratched his head, feeling nervous. "I mean, you are new. Maybe I can show you around? Do you have a car?"

I stumbled, trying to find the right words. "Um, actually I have someone who is picking me up. My Uncle, Chief Swan. He says we have plans tonight anyway, so…sorry." I lied. But I didn't really feel like doing anything on my first day. I shrugged and walked past him, without another word.

I ran out to the parking lot, waiting for Charlie to pick me up, but he wasn't there. I pulled my gray hoodie over my head as my eyes darted around the wet parking lot. I hate the rain so much. I was about to head back inside and call Charlie, until I heard a noise in the distance.

A red Ferrari revved out of the parking lot and rounded the corner. The windows were all black and tinted, I couldn't see the driver. Funny. That car wasn't there earlier.

On the other side of the parking lot, there were three boys. They were arguing so loud that I could hear them from all the way where I stood. I hadn't seen those boys around the school yet, but maybe I wasn't paying any attention. I shifted uncomfortably as the wind kicked some of the light rain in my face.

I wondered what was taking Charlie so long then I remembered that Charlie left a note this morning saying he wouldn't be home until around seven. I ran into the main office to call up Charlie from the school's phone. He gave me Billy's number for me to call him for a ride. Billy said he'd send someone over there in ten minutes.

I went back outside to wait, tossing my small bag aside and sat alongside the curb. The rain wasn't bothering me much now. I felt kind of nauseated at the fact that I betrayed my Florida sun for Washington's rainclouds. Stupid green lands were starting to rub onto me a little too much.

Those three boys were still on the other side of the parking lot. Only this time, instead of arguing, they were now looking at me. I kept trying to ignore them, in finding something to pretend to be doing, but I remembered I was not given any assignments to work on yet since I was new to the school.

Damn.

* * *

Chapter Four – Valcren  
Greetings.

**That same girl** has been out here twice already. Of course I noticed such a thing, while Dominique and Vulken have stood here arguing. Her blood could be smelt from all the way over here. God, she smells so good. Her scent makes every inch of my body go stiff. I could just imagine her warm syrup blood flow down my throat, igniting my empty veins like liquid fire; that sweet luxurious taste of honeysuckle taste of a sun shining beautiful girl such as her.

I could see her pale skin glisten from all the way over here. Skin that is perfectly warmed by the sun, giving those veins a colorful taste. Such a fragile layer holding in the key to sustaining life for a beast like me.

I remembered my first taste of blood all those four hundred and twenty seven years ago. I was merely a twenty year old…man; along with my brother Vulken. The most I can recall is that we lived in some parts of the Netherlands. Vulken and I lost our parents when we were just kids, so we always fostered in different homes all over Europe. But our last foster home was when our lives had really changed.

At that time, we were transported to Italy. A family called the Volturi had taken us in and made us their 'slaves'. Come to find out they were fairly odd group of people. As a matter of fact they weren't people per say.

Vulken was the first to fall under their spell. He wasn't the brightest one anyway. But as I watched his flesh being attacked by teeth from the fiends, I stood in horror as my mistress held me in place. I couldn't move in fear I was to be brought down just as easily as a sick dog.

It wasn't a minute or so longer until it was my turn. And the burning of bites throughout my skin had me believing I had walked into hell. I couldn't figure out where I was for nearly three or four days. I awoke with a raw thirst in my throat; the strange hunger that nearly ate me alive.

All my mistresses and lords were around me, laughing in amusement like I was some pet. They placed in front of me a boy, no older than the age of seven or so. And from then on, I couldn't control myself.

The memory always gave me a pleasuring haunt. No matter how badly I felt deep inside for what I've done all these years, it has never stopped my dark hunger for their blood.

This girl, smelt so incredibly delicious. I looked to my two companions, Dominique, who looked as a noble mad, with a slight defect on his right side—a missing arm; Vulken, my pathetic excuse for a brother. Dominique looked as hungry as I wanted to be. His eyes dark as coal, but I could see he was holding back. Something about 'wanting to be good.' I grunted at the thought. He had always talked about trying to 'change his ways'. Every since we fled from the Volturi, killing their best tracker Demetri; Dominique has been wanting to 'lay low' and try to 'change our identities.' Okay, coming from a guy with one arm…yeah good luck with that one buddy.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over to Vulken. At first he didn't see what we saw. Then his entire face lit up like a small kid looking at a new toy. It took him a moment for him to realize Dominique and I were looking at him.

"What?" He asked nervously.

I laughed. "Chill out, Vulken, we are in public."

"Yeah, we need to lay low for a while." Dominique finished with words that made my stomach turn.

"Oh speak for yourself Nubby." Vulken cracked up. It was the usual name he had given to Dominique for his 'unique-ness'.

I saw Dominique scowl in protest, but before they started another brawl, I held my hand up to silence them. "I think…" I stared them down for a moment. I saw them immediately give in. "that if we want to…" I swallowed the knot in my throat. "…lay…low…" I can't believe I just said it. "We should learn to make new friends and be a part of their customs." I smiled.

No sooner did I say it, Vulken frowned in protest. "Why do we have to make friends with cattle?" He leaned to the left, staring at the girl in hunger. "A _HOT_ cattle." It didn't surprise me he would say that. Vulken was always so vulgar about things.

Dominique had a sour face. "You think a human is attractive?"

"Well why not?" He shifted his weight. "I mean, look at those—"

"Shut it you two." I held my hands up to silence them once more. "God, why didn't I leave you two in Boston?" I shook my head and began to walk over towards the girl. Her flowery scent grew stronger on each step. She smelt like a flowery garden as I drew nearer and nearer. I could hear Vulken behind me, heaving like a starving wolf—a starving horny wolf. Sick prick.

I flashed the girl a smile. "Hello beautiful. Need a ride home?" I didn't know why I bothered to ask. We hadn't really used a vehicle since we ditched the last one back in Canada or something. The Volturi would expect us to be driving anyway and it was best to be on foot.

"Ill give her a ride—" Vulken muttered under his breath. I nudged him in the gut and heard a soft groan from him. I wasn't about to hear him spit out the wrong things right about now.

She looked almost frightened at us. Or maybe it was because Dominique was a disabled and it made her feel awkward.

"No- I'm waiting for someone." She looked away. "And don't call me 'beautiful.'"

I laughed a little. Such a charming young lady. "What should I call you then?" She gave me a look of 'fuck off' or something along those lines. She seemed skeptical about answering.

"Lizzy."

"I'm Valcren." I held my hand out, but she looked away again. I gestured behind me. "This is my friend, Dominique, and my brother, Vulken."

Not another second later, a yellow old Volkswagen pulled up with a guy. Not a guy, his scent gave him away. And the scent was what caught me off-guard.

"Dog."

* * *

Chapter Five – Lizzy  
Unexpecting.

**I had just about enough** of the triple creepy. Though I couldn't help but wonder what it was that drew me to them. Their eyes were as black as a deep abyss, except for one. The middle guy named Valcren, his eyes were almost red. Like a dark brown trying to hide its bloody color. They all had a sandy brown hair, though Dominique had smooth hair. Freaky. I actually wondered if they really went to my school.

I turned to see the familiar yellow-rusted bug. Dez was the one to come and pick me up. I felt my entire body relax. I glazed back over to the three boys and smiled. "I guess Ill see you guys tomorrow." I waved slightly and quickly dove into the passenger seat.

"Thanks Dez." I glanced over at him. He had bags under his eyes, his hair wasn't brushed and his clothes were filthy as if he had been rolling in the mud. But all around, he still looked good. He still looked glowing; though his face looked disgust about something. I followed his gaze out the window to the three boys. They had that same look too. I looked back at him. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head slightly. His hand slid over to the stick and shifted the gear into reverse. "No." He looked at me and flashed a smile. That gorgeous smile. "How was school?"

I thought about my day. From waking up to a thunderous storm, to remembering that there was no more sunny Jacksonville anymore, to the triple freak show in the parking lot. This morning I had almost forgotten I moved here now.

Charlie had left for work early and left me a note. He wasn't going to be home until after seven. Which meant I had the whole house to myself from one thirty to seven thirty. What a lovely, lonely life.

Billy had sent a girl to pick me up from the house and drop me off at school. Since the red truck didn't seem to work, and I guess Charlie didn't want me to walk alone in the rain, he called Billy to sent someone over this morning. Her name was Leah Clearwater. She was one of the kids who lived in La Push reservation. She didn't talk much, though I did try to make conversation.

"So is Dez like your cousin?"

"Sort of." She didn't take her eyes off the road.

That was all I managed to get out of her before we rolled up to the school. I walked through the main office doors to get my schedule from Ms. Weber. She seemed excited to see me and immediately announced my arrival over the intercom. I guess I wasn't going to have a silent, discrete, entrance.

"I guess school would have been better if I were invisible." I laughed a little.

I saw his muscles relax slightly and caught his gaze on me. His hazel eyes melted into my skin, making me feel so warm inside.

Though I saw his smile fade away quickly. He looked back onto the road, seeming nervous about telling me something.

"Listen…" His voice was strong and sincere. "I don't want you hanging around those three le—uh. Losers." I take that back. Now he was sounding bossy. He looked back at me and this time his eyes stung me a little.

"They're trouble, Lizzy."

I felt a knot swell in my throat.

"Do you know those boys?" He shook his head slightly.

"I know what guys like them do. And trust me it's never a good thing to be around them." I wasn't really buying it. I just stared at him for a while as his words rolled out. It sort of baffled me that this guy even dared boss me around; though I took it into consideration. It's not like those guys weren't creepy or anything.

"Uh…Okay." I mumbled out. He looked at me uneasy. He glanced back at the road as he pulled into the driveway. I waved at him and grabbed the door handle. "Thanks for the ride." I opened the door to get out of the car, then I felt a hand on my left arm. The extreme warmth caught me off-guard. I looked at him, his eyes fixed on mine. He leaned in towards me.

"Take care."

I nodded and slipped out of the car and watched him drive off. I turned to the house and walked in. As promised, Charlie wasn't home yet. It was barely two o'clock, and I had the rest of the day to myself. I jumped in the shower to cool off and laid on my bed reading some of my sister's old books.

Charlie rolled in after seven and I cooked up some nachos and hot dogs. It's about the only thing I could really cook besides Macaroni and Cheese without burning it. Except I didn't really burn Macaroni and Cheese. Two years ago, I made some in the middle of July, just for the heck of it. I got to pouring the milk to the soggy noodles, and a large chunk of cottage cheese leaked out of the milk carton and slumped into the pot. I haven't really made Mac and Cheese since then. And now I make sure the milk isn't bad when I use it.

Dinner was quiet. As soon as I got done eating I excused myself to my room. I just lay there on the bed thinking. Nothing in particular really.

Why did Dez warn me about the three boys? Was he trying to protect me? I wondered if my sister got any warnings around here. Maybe she wouldn't me missing now. I tossed and turned while pondering thoughts until I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 6 to 10

Chapter Six – Valcren  
Encounters.

**I cursed under my breath.** The smell in the air still hung just as fresh as it was hours ago. That rotten spicy smell of pine and cinnamon mint. It stung my nose so bad. If I had tear dots, I'm sure I'd be crying right about now.

The boys were still bickering about food, even though I still had not reached the point of hunger. Dominique insisted that we didn't hunt humans here. But of course Vulken didn't care. I kind of agreed with Dominique though. Hunting a town this small, someone is bound to get curious of a disappearance. And I doubt we were the only vampires in this town.

I tried to recall that creamy scent coming from the Ferrari, earlier today. It smelt almost as sweet as that human girl, only with a hint of winter fresh to put a lovely cherry on top of that gorgeous smell.

No sooner did I mention it, that same Ferrari sped by the high school. I turned to the boys, placed a hand on their shoulders, and they stopped their arguing.

"Let's hunt." Dominique squinted as if I asked him to suck on a lemon. Vulken looked as if he couldn't contain his excitement.

Without looking for any humans around, we bolted down the path and onto the street that the Ferrari was on. Dominique grumbled about being seen, bit I wasn't about to deal with his sappy self right now.

As we drew near the red vehicle, I heard Dominique stop dead in his tracks. I turned to look at him, his face looked concentrated and hard.

"What is it?" I asked. Vulken had run up too far ahead, not bothering to slow.

"Valcren…" I looked back at Dominique. "That's a vampire." I turned back and grinned at the Ferrari.

"Excellent." I whispered and ran back towards the car, pounding each step on the ground, putting little cracks in he asphalt. Within less than five minutes, we were out of Forks. I finally passed Vulken down the road and flew to the right side of the car. The car made a quick swerve into me, and nearly knocked me off course. I stopped.

I took in some air that didn't fill my lungs. My body stiffened as I felt my fingertips burn. I imagined my invisible force grip around the ground underneath the back of the Ferrari. I pulled the force up, ripping the road from the ground and forcing the car to flip forward.

Vulken and Dominique had stopped right beside me. Vulken gave out a cheer and threw his fist in the air. "Yeah buddy! You showed that guy who's boss. Don't mess with the Valcren!" Dominique let out a sigh.

"That's a girl…"

I glanced back at the Ferrari to see what damages I had done to it. But to my surprise, there wasn't even a single scratch on it. For the first time in over 400 years, I was amazed.

"What the–" I was startled by a silver Volvo humming down the road and pulled in front of the Ferrari. Two more cars and a Hummer followed behind.

"Goddamnit Valcren. Look what you've done!" Vulken cursed at me. I wanted to turn around and smack his face off.

"More vampires with talents." Dominique mused over my shoulder. Sometimes his talent was annoying, when he didn't inform me until _after_ my actions, that they had a talent.

"Why didn't she crash, Dominique?"

"She seems to have a shield as her talent." Great. _NOW _he tells me. "And the one in the Volvo can read thoughts." Interesting. I glanced over at Vulken who raised an eyebrow at the Volvo.

"Porn. Porn. Porn. Porn." He chanted to the Volvo. Immature pig. I didn't want to know what he was projecting to the Volvo.

Suddenly Vulken stopped chanting perverse things and started humming some happy tune. Just as he started to, I felt my whole body relax. Everything around me felt so peaceful and—beautiful. I looked to the two men at my side and they looked so…pretty.

"And another manipulates emotions." Dominique sang in such a beautiful tone. I wanted to hate the guy who was making me fall in love with my companions, but I felt like I was pushing up against an iron wall. That faggot prick.

"Dominique," I sang, wishing my voice didn't sound like I was about to purpose to him. "Sometimes I wish you were a psychic instead of a talent-reader."

"Actually Valcren," He started, which didn't sound good to me at all. "There is one right behind us." I stumbled forward, feeling dizzy now.

"Thanks Dominique."

"You're welcome Valcren."

I felt a grip on my throat and a sweet scent of dandylions in the summertime as a pair of lips brushed my ear. "I know what you're up to." She chimed in my ear. I glanced over to see a large man held Vulken and a blonde man held Dominique. "Why are you following Bella?" She jerked my head a little.

"Listen ma'am I don't know what you're talking about."

"Easy Alice." Another blonde man walked up with four other vampires behind him: two brunette girls, a single blonde girl and a bronze hair man. One of the brunettes was smaller and younger looking than the other one. The blonde looked like someone took a stick up her behind. Gorgeous, but pissy-looking. The bronze man looked sharp, and slightly angry that the brunette, I'm assuming is his mate, was almost injured.

"Sorry gentlemen." He flashed a smile at me, and then it quickly faded. "You guys shouldn't cause too much trouble around here. We have a permanent residence down this path."

"They were encountered by Lizzy, Carlisle!" The girl named Alice screeched behind me. His face turned sour and looked over to the small brunette on his right.

"Is this true? You're sister is really here?" He asked the brunette. She nodded to his response.

"I guess so. Though I don't think she saw me when I drove to Forks High to see it for myself." I finally noticed that all of them had golden eyes. I wondered why. Why were we stuck here again?

"Carlisle, I think we should explain to them our nature around here." The bronze hair man asked.

"Of course, Edward." Carlisle cleared his throat and held his hand out to me. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, my son and his wife Edward and Bella, my daughter Rosalie and her husband over there, Emmett, and Alice and Jasper."

"Hello sir, I'm Dominique." Dominique piped up next to me. "And this is Valcren and Vulken." Vulken and I stared at Dominique. We both knew that Dominique was just appeasing the new vampires, thinking that the Cullens were 'good vampires.' As if that position made me question my belief. "So tell me, how _do _you get that gorgeous eye color? I've never come across a vampire with anything other than red or black eyes." At first I thought it was one of the vampires trying to play around with emotions again. Then I realized he was being serious.

"Well you see, we feed off of animal blood instead of human blood. It is an easier way for us to live without the conscious of killing a human being." Carlisle answered Dominique. Dominique's face began to glow with understanding. It was the answer he was looking for. Though, for me personally, the thought of animal blood made me stomach turn.

"So your sister is Lizzy?" I gestured to the girl named Bella. "The girl we met earlier?" She nodded.

"Seventeen years ago, I was turned into a vampire. I couldn't tell my mom because she would question why I never age and I didn't want to put her life in danger. So I had my dad tell her I died from a disease I got from my honeymoon. Or at least I think he did." She looked a little nervous. "So I guess my mom had another kid, just like her and Phil always wanted whenever he settled down from baseball. A kid of their own." She smiled and shrugged. "I'm not upset. I wanted her to be happy despite I lied to her and had to leave her alone for seventeen years." She slipped a hand into the man, I'm assuming was Edward's hand, and smiled. "It was worth it all."

I stared at them, feeling bored now. But Bella continued to talk.

"I don't want Lizzy to know I'm alive. I don't want her to have this life. It's not something I want to do to Renee again." She mumbled.

I glanced over just as I saw Vulken grin, already knowing what he was thinking. He clenched his hands together. "Well then, let's go find Lizzy, boys."

As he spoke, all the Cullens, except for Carlisle, Esme and Bella, inched forward on defense from Vulken's stupid threat. This was one of the few times I wish I didn't have a brother.

"I'd take that back if I were you, buddy." Emmett, the guy who held him, gripped his throat again.

"They're right Vulken. This is something serious and their own personal family business." Dominique spoke up again.

"Shut it Nubby. We all know you're a fruit bat here." Vulken snapped back.

I decided to step in between the two. "Okay, okay. Listen. We'll head out of this town and be out of your hair. We're on the move anyway, so let's not make this such a fuss."

"You're more than welcome to stay at our place." Carlisle offered, stepping in between Dominique and myself. Dominique's eyes narrowed at me. He wanted to go with them, and I could see that. I stared at him for a moment. It would be insulting if I lost a member to these 'veg vamps.' But I did get irritated at his new interest in being a 'better person.'

Finally I nodded. "You may stay with them if you like." Dominique smiled and I could hear Vulken groan in protest. I turned to Carlisle. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid we're too different to be around here. And with the Volturi hunting us down…"

"The Volturi?" Edward asked. Then Alice gasped and her face went blank. There was a brief silence and – "YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE?" Edward scolded. I'm assuming he read one of the vampires who saw the future's thoughts. He gripped my collar. "What did you DO?" I grinned just as Vulken began to laugh.

"We killed Demetri." Dominique muttered. Everyone's eyes lay on him. "Look we used to work for the Volturi. Then we started to hate being under their control—their SLAVES. We thought that if we killed their best tracker, we could have a better advantage of escaping their hold on us." He lowered his head. "We're sorry."

Vulken scoffed. "I'm not." Now all eyes were on his dumb mouth. He grinned. "This is too fun."

Edward let go of my collar and pushed Vulken. "You don't get it do you? Even if you killed their best tracker, there are other vampires with abilities. Which means others with a tracking talent. They will find one and use that one to find you guys. The Volturi are an endless source of power. You can't challenge that!"

I shook my head and felt a hand on my shoulder. Carlisle looked at me. "Since you brought this mess here, I'm sorry to say this but you have to take care of it." He nodded and started walking back to his car. "But I'm taking my family away from this." Dominique took a step towards them.

"You may come Dominique." Alice chimed sweetly.

"Now wait a minute," Vulken growled. "That's not fair! You said we had to clean this mess up ourselves. He helped kill Demerti too!"

"He had a good conscious, considering he's been under a bad influence from you two." Alice winked and walked back to the car with Dominique and Jasper.

Vulken and I stood there watching, one by one, each car rolling back north down the road. I felt stiff again. Vulken stomped the ground, creating a dent where he stood.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

Chapter Seven – Dominique  
Converting.

**The irony of feeling bad **because I wanted to be good almost made me laugh. I felt like a traitor for leaving my friends behind, especially with the Volturi to take care of, but I was taking advantage of my options. I didn't really feel good with the odds of taking on about thirty vampires with two arms, let alone one.

The other reason I chose to desert my longtime companions was because of the Cullens themselves. Just by looking at them I could tell they were different. If they would accept me, then I would be perfectly happy to join their coven. Did I expect to just stop killing humans forever? No. I have learned enough by now to know that there is no such thing as quitting forever. It wasn't a matter of if you could quit. It was a matter of how long you could go before the cravings took hold. At least with the Cullens, I wouldn't be pressured into killing every single day.

Feeling extraordinary out of place, I got into the vehicle the vampire called Carlise was driving. His wife, Esme, sat in the passenger seat next to him and I sat in the back feeling awkward and trying to be as cooperative as possible.

"If the Volturi are really coming to Forks, then we aren't safe." Esme said. "Eve if it has nothing to do with us, they'll still want to check in and nothing good can come from one of their visits."

"I know my love." Carlisle responded. "Which is precisely why we are going to our cousins in Alaska." Esme nodded in understanding, though I didn't know what they meant by that.

"Edward already knows and will inform the others." Carlisle said. And then we were off, speeding down the road no more than seventy miles. I glanced out the back window to see the other three cars and the Hummer racing along behind us.

"We're going all the way to Alaska?" I asked.

"There are others up there that are like us. The Denali's." Carlisle said. "We only want to stay up there until the Volturi leave Forks."

"And my friends are dead." I added. Which was fair truth.

Carlisle frowned. "I can drop you off if you want. You don't have to come…"

I shook my head. "No, its okay. We were never all really that close anyway." That wasn't exactly true, but I figured I'd get along better with the Cullens if I distracted myself from Valcren and Vulken.

"How long have you known them?" Esme asked.

It took me a minute to remember. "Almost a hundred years now." I said. "They were both working for the Volturi then, and took me in."

I remembered one of the first things Valcren had asked me, and one of the first things Aro had asked me and what the Cullens had not asked me, made me smile. "Aren't you going to ask about my arm, or lack thereof?"

Carlisle smiled warmly. "I assumed you lost it before you were turned, or else it would have grown back."

I nodded. In fact, I had lost my arm when I was 15. It was during the travel to the west. My family rode on a wagon across the prairie to North Dakota. There was an accident with our herd of cattle. They scared the horses that pulled our wagon and knocked me over. The wheel ran over and broke my upper left arm. My parents couldn't salvage it, so the only way to handle things then was to just cut it off.

After I turned eighteen, my family and I had went south to New Mexico to live. We were attacked while camping out, by a group of men. They had slaughtered my family and left me alone, with a single bite. I had learned after a week that I wasn't human anymore.

I fled to Europe to find old family, and had run into Valcren and Vulken when I crossed into Italy. And so my journey from that point led me to here.

I guess I was grateful that Carlisle was not bringng up the subject, which Valcren and Vulken had practically ripped right out of me. I missed my family every day. Then again, time had deteriorated them from my mind, so it was harder to remember them. I guess let alone, miss them.

Everytime I tried to picture my mothers face, I would see the face of a mother I had killed instead. It was a fitting punishment, I guess.

"Arent you worried about Valcren and Vulken getting to Lizzy now that you're leaving?" I wondered aloud.

"Lizzy is very well protected." Esme said. "We wouldn't leave if we knew she was safe." I suddenly understood what she meant.

"The wolves." I surmised. "That guy that picked her up." She nodded.

"That is a long story, so you'd better get comfortable." Carlisle said. So I sat back and listened to his story from the beginning and by the time he was finished, it was the morning of the next day. We had driven through the night, only stopping for gas, and by evening we were crossing the boarder into Alaska driving at speeds no one but vampires would dare drive.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Dez  
Protection.

**I was beginning to get very pissed off.** It was so frustrating to think about one family of stupid 'vegetarian' leeches in the remote area, let alone three more now. Those pathetic excuses of vampires needed to go away. I was far beyond tired of the curiosity their lifestyle triggered in vampires passing through. Not to mention the retarded tendency I had to protect Lizzy now, as if it wasn't enough to have to make sure the damn bloodsuckers didn't get to anyone else in the community. Sure wish I had a choice.

_Hmph._ I thought, and wondered what it was like to be normal. To be completely oblivious to all the chaos that surrounded me in this surreal world. As if normal existed in the first place. All because of those stupid leeches, normal was out the window. After all, without vampire there would be no need for a werewolf. God was some sadistic bastard, tell you what. If I were normal, I could be at home playing video games right now instead of sitting behind bushes in Charlie's front yard, phased into a wolf with amazingly accurate senses.

I was overly paranoid. I knew that, and I wouldn't deny it if accused. But, again, I was helpless against my 'tendency.' I peered through what used to be Bella's window at the covered figure on the bed. My hackles rose at the mere thought of any of those bastards touching her, vegetarian or not. Didn't matter, they're all the same on the inside. The craving was there whether or not they saw it through. Filthy things.

I could feel Leah in my head. She must have been on patrol tonight too. All her waves of emotion and memories throughout the day flowed into mine, and I felt mine flow and reflect into hers, staring straight back at me. It's always so weird seeing myself being stupid from my own eyes. It's an easy way to go insane. Because then I feel Leah's reaction to each thought.

_Shut it Leah, I'm not in the mood to hear it right now._ I could hear her laughing.

_Wasn't going to say anyting._ I felt her true feeling behind that little fib. But I was too tired to argue.

_Then go home and sleep._

_I said 'shut it,' Leah._

_Whatever. Just to warn you that the Cullens have left Forks._

My ears perked up as soon as she spoke those magical words. I felt her amused at my reaction too. She shared the same distaste for them, along side me.

_When did they leave?_

_Around seven thirty._

_Good._

_Yeah well, since Jake is still 'out of town' with his wife. I'm pushing shifts a bit more since it's just you me and Seth.  
Okay well…do me a favor and stay out of my head. I'm having trouble trying to focus when your girly-ness distracts me._

_Be lucky I can't have periods, Dez._

I shuddered at the thought of feeling those cramps and whatever it is that women go through during that particular time of the month. Leah laughed at me. _Go away Leah._

I felt her mind slip away from mine, and suddenly I was alone. It was an eerie and comforting feeling.

I turned my attention back to the window. Lizzy's figure had rolled around on the bed, her face twisted into a grimace. I wondered what she was dreaming—or rather nightmareing—about. I cocked my head to the side as a mumble slur escaped her lips. Poor thing. I wondered how much she'd freak out if I woke her up with a kiss on the cheek.

_Whoa whoa, _I thought. Protector, not stalker. Damnit. It was bad enough I was in her window. Though my heart trembled at the thought. I strangely wanted so bad to just kiss her. My entire being was drawn to her. I felt pulled to just be one with her. But the nagging thought pried at the back of my mind.

Why haven't I imprinted on her yet?

* * *

Chapter Nine – Lizzy  
Company.

**Day two at Forks High School** and I'm really wishing I didn't have to walk in the rain the whole two miles. Billy couldn't send someone to take me this morning because everyone was tired from working last night. What could he have a bunch of nineteen year olds doing in the middle of the night?

I asked Charlie about the red truck finally, just to get a confirmed answer. He just pushed his eggs around and sat back in his chair.

"It doesn't work anymore." He mumbled.

I'm sure he was lying; the way he responded was just like how he answer me whenever I asked him about Bella. I know he knows. I didn't understand why though. Though I knew he was hiding a stash of old pictures of Bella in one of the hall closets. I had never known what she looked like until I saw an old picture of her and some guy at prom. She didn't look too thrilled about pictures. Sounds like me. She's very beautiful.

I guess I could see the few features of resemblance. She had the same hair color and small petit figure. Well now I believed Renee whenever she would grimace at me. I'm a painful reminder of the daughter she had lost. Go me.

Charlie had left before I had gotten ready for school, which meant I had to walk the two miles. My small hoodie soaked within five minutes of the short walk. At least I didn't need a shower.

I finally reached he school, feeling half drenched. My day went by uneventful until around lunchtime. That's when I saw Zain and Abby. They were talking about some sort of military tactics and other gibberish I didn't know about. Completely alien to me. I just continued on with my salad.

The bell to lunch rang again, and felt freedom ahead. I jumped from the table and bolted out the door before Zain and Abby had a chance to follow behind.

To my surprise, Dez's yellow bug sat outside in the parking lot. I guess I didn't need to call Billy again. I slipped into the car and pulled my hood down.

"Are you my cab driver now?" I laughed a little. He just flashed a smile at me. His smile quickly faded as I noticed what he saw in the parking lot. Those boys from yesterday, though one guy was missing. I could have sworn that I didn't see them at school today. So I'm not sure if they really went to this school. I looked back at Dez watching his eyes melt when they met mine. He had dark bags under them.

He smiled again and shifted the car into drive. "Let's go."

I laughed, feeling confused. "Where are we going?"

"To the reservation, silly. Unless you know….you wanna be stuck at home all day again. I suppose I can drop you off." Without delay I shook my head no. He gave me a dimple smile. "Has Charlie brought you down to La Push yet?" I shook my head again. Charlie hasn't really had time to do anything after work. Not to mention we don't really socialize anyway.

There was a moment of silence, and he began to drum his fingers on the steering wheel. We pulled up to a house that looked old and beat up. Dez turned to look at me.

"I want you to meet some of us from the reservation." He smiled at me and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. "Leah and Seth Clearwater."

"Your cousins?" He looked confused for a minute then nodded.

"Yeah…something like that." He grinned.

We got out of the car and walked right in the front door without knocking.

"I figured since you're new and stuff it couldn't hurt to meet some potential friends. You'll have to excuse Leah, though. She can be a bitch." He guffawed and took my hand, pulling me through the door behind him. "Seth? Leah?" He called. But the house echoed in silence. He glanced around the house and spotted a piece of paper on the refrigerator.

He took a moment to read it and then grunted a little. He then turned around to face me. "Uhh." He twitched slightly. "Wanna watch a movie?" I saw him flush slightly in embarrassment. "They should be back soon." I could tell that they must have set this up to be some awkward alone-time. But frankly, I kind of liked the fact that was left alone with Dez.

I slipped onto the small couch and looked at Dez with a smile on my face. "Sure. But I get to pick the movie."

* * *

Chapter Ten – Dominique  
Adjustments.

**We had been in Alaska almost a whole day.** Although it's kind of hard to tell since half the year it's mostly dark and the other half it's mostly light. Though being here has already made me feel like part of the family. We had been welcomed warmly by the Alaskan coven upon arrival, and I had already started to make friends with one of the girl's named Tanya.

Tanya was a very friendly to me from the start. Her bright strawberry blonde hair that curled around her face like a beautiful light rose. She showed me around Denali and talked me through trying to become a 'vegetarian vampire'.

Her sister Kate, was a sheer blonde bombshell. She mated with Garrett who was an ex-nomad of the States. Garrett reminded me of Vulken with his bulky figure. Though Garrett probably could beat Vulken in a stupid contest. It was a toss-up between the two. He was very cocky and full of himself, that's all I knew.

Eleazar and Carmen were wonderful folks. They welcomed me wonderfully, and Eleazar had a fascination with our unique talent that we both shared. He found it odd that our talent mirrored off each other like magnets. Carlisle figured it was because two vampires with the same talent were hard to come across. But the feeling was like getting the wind knocked out of you and still breathing. It was a rather odd feeling.

I noticed that all were mated, except for poor Tanya. She had been the only one feeling extreme interest in me and put so much effort into trying to get me to try their ways of hunting only animals. Controlling my human thirst.

I was out in the woods hunting, for the first time in years, animals instead of humans. Right now, I was tracking a large deer while trying to remain hidden in the branches that had fallen to the ground. The animal hardly noticed I was nearby. Out of the blue, a horrible cry sounded about a mile away. The sound was so unexpected and loud it scared _me_, something that doesn't happen often.

I raced through the trees until I came to the source of the noise and froze. Lying on the ground was a hunter, a man in his late forties. The thing that made me stand still was his left leg trapped in a steel bear trap, and he was clenching his teeth in pain. Blood stained the beautiful white snow.

"H-Help me!" He plead.

Without delay, my vampire instincts kicked into overdrive. I resisted what came natural for vampires. I tried to resist by thinking the one thing in the back of my mind that brought me here, _I didn't have to do this anymore._ I didn't have to kill. I wasn't near Valcren and Vulken. But would it always be this hard to resist and try to overcome this? And if so, what was the point in living forever if you were going to be so miserable with this unhealthy conscious on your mind?

Then I found that I was attacking the man, whose renewed screams echoed through the woods, not to mention my mind as I took in his blood. I didn't care. Blood was everywhere. I couldn't think, let alone realized I was so lost in my feral frenzy forever if I had not felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I glanced up. It was Tanya, looking shocked and worried.

"Dominique….he's dead." She whispered. Her face was torn into a frown. I realized I had shown disappointment to the Cullens and their cousin-clan.

I nodded, now ashamed, angry, and sickened all at the same time. "I'm sorry." I muttered. "I-I couldn't help it…"

"I know." She surprised me with her reaction. "I understand." She nodded. I thought I was going to be thrown out, but instead Tanya led me back to the isolated cabin where all the others were. When we got inside she didn't mention what happened. But later I overheard her talking with Edward and Alice in the living room.

"Did you stop him in time?" Alice asked.

"No." Tanya said, in a low tone. "What you saw in your vision happened, but he regrets it. I still think there is hope for him yet."


	3. Chapter 11 to 15

Chapter Eleven – Dez  
Melodies.

**There was a brief moment of awkwardness.** Lizzy sat on the couch behind me as we watched the movie she had picked out. Coincidentally she had picked out my favorite movie. 2004's version of The Phantom of the Opera. I liked it simply because of how amazing Gerard Butler just kicks butt as playing the Phantom. I'm sure Lizzy would be one of many girls who thought he or "Raoul" was hot. Though she remained silent throughout the film. Me, however, I couldn't stop singing—humming actually—to the songs.

My fingers drummed against the floor to the melodies of the songs. I loved this movie. I was actually really glad that Leah and Seth were gone. They always gave me crap for loving it. The Phantom was a total pimp. What's not to love? Plus a twist of slightly creepy romance is always a plus. I wondered if Lizzy was enjoying this herself. I stole a glance back at her. Ugh, she was so pretty. I mentally slapped myself in the face. _Stupid wolf, paws off._

I realized I was still gawking and quickly focused my attention back on the movie. I pretended to shift uncomfortably on the floor, then casually got up and sat on the couch at Lizzy's feet. I hummed a part of "All I Ask of You" and immediately felt like an idiot. I wondered if it was just me or if she felt a pull toward me like I did for her. Maybe I was just infatuated; over-excited about a pretty girl I actually had the pleasure of meeting. Besides Leah, she was the only actual girl I've interacted with. At least she wasn't afraid of my abnormal six foot six height. That was a plus, I suppose.

I glanced back at her, and blushed as I noticed she was starting at me. I guess she caught the few hums to the songs. She glanced away, back at the movie and it was back to odd silence. I couldn't believe how easily infatuated I had become over Lizzy just by a small few days with her. Of course she didn't know I had been keeping a fairly close eye on her—for her protection of course. I had to keep reminding myself that, though I couldn't really understand why that was so hard of a concept for me to grasp. I couldn't just leave her alone and not worry about her for almost two minutes without freaking out. I felt my muscles begin to spazz, and then I refocused on the movie.

The song continued on until her voice interrupted my train of thought on the movie.

"Thanks for bringing me out here." Her voice was so sweet, it melt my heart with a warming touch.

I smiled at her. "No prob." Then the Phantom got to his part of the song screaming about Christine 'betraying him'—dumb bitch. Leah and Seth stormed into the house. The two seemed startled at his voice. My heart began to pound. Uh-oh, busted.

"For the love of God, watch something else, Dez!" Leah screamed at me. Seth laughed at gave Lizzy a wave from behind Leah. Just the reactions I had expected. "I swear if it wasn't for the fact you actually have _her _here with you, I could honestly say you were gay!"

My face flushed red in anger and agitation, I glanced over at Lizzy who looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Sam called." She spoke in a more calm voice, and thank God or I'd have her head through a wall right about now. Though her words weren't what I wanted to hear right now. "They're breeching the boarder." My attention was snapped back at her, and out of instinct, I jumped up and in front of Lizzy, holding my arms out as to protect her in any means necessary. My heart pound my chest and my teeth clenched in anger. I knew it wasn't long until I had to face them myself, that I knew she would be safe. I knew they would be coming after her sooner or later. Though why did it have to be NOW.

"Dez, what's going on?" Lizzy whispered from behind me. Her voice made my muscles twitch, wanting to relax when I knew that now I couldn't. Her words stung my back with the one thing I didn't want her to ask.

Oh Lizzy, if only I could tell you…

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Dez  
Intruders.

**"I...I cant tell you," **I said, feeling her sigh on my back which stung worse than her innocent words. Why was everything so damn hard? I felt myself start to shake, feral instincts attempting to rip through my human body and turn me into something terrifying. I resisted, took a deep breath, and the shaking slowed. "I wish I could…"

What was I going to do? I'm sure something alone the lines of, 'oh, I forgot to tell you…sometimes I combust into a giant wolf' wasn't going to go bode well.

I let out a sigh and looked to Leah, already regretting bringing Lizzy here. "How close?" I asked her, but I didn't need an answer. My nose was already starting to burn from the scent of leech. Less than five miles away. Just now getting passed the boarder. The feral instinct took over again and I snarled angry now. "What are we going to do about Lizzy?" I realized my tone was a bit harsh. I glanced back to see Lizzy wide in confusion and almost horror. It made me feel hurt.

Leah sniffed and covered her nose. Even without having as good of a smell as me, she could smell them too. Seth was quiet. Of course he was the only one—besides _Jacob _of course_—_who had gotten used to the smell of those filthy things. I don't even think he knew they were here unless his sense of hearing gave it away—or Leah's mouth.

"We need to hide her," Leah replied. "Then we can rip them apart."

I felt Lizzy's hand on my back. She looked genuinely aggravated at the secrecy. I sent her a pleading look. "I'm sorry." I told her. I wanted so badly for her to know, that was she could understand the danger she is in, and the reasons of my actions that way I didn't look like some creepy stranger keeping a close eye on a girl. But if she were to know…How would she react? I shuddered at that thought. I may lose her, which felt like a bad idea right about now.

And she'd probably think I'm nuts, that is, until I proved it. But even then what was to keep her from running scared? That would just make things worse.

Leah was staring at me, as I trembled, uncertain of what to do. I saw her bit her lip as she pondered through thoughts. "Go with her. Take her, hide her." She finally spat out. "Protect her. Your scent will cover her trail, it worked with Bella. Kind of. We have enough, without you, to take care of them."

I froze at the mention of Bella's name and scanned over Lizzy's face. Hoping she wouldn't freak out. She turned white and was about to say something.

I glanced back at Leah only to discover she had ran into the kitchen and came out two seconds later holding something behind her. "How am I going to carry her fast enough without phasing?" I asked, trying not to pressure on her of the mention of Bella's name in front of Lizzy.

"Easy," Leah replied, and in a flash, smacked Lizzy's head with a frying pan. She fell unconscious in my arms. "Phase all you like." Leah snorted.

"LEAH!" I screamed at her, canine-impulses pulsing through me. Now I wanted to rip _her _to shreds. I took one quick scan hoping Lizzy still had her head from the blow and dropped her. I dove at Leah, finally allowing the wolf rule over me, and smashing her into the wall. Leah was in wolf form too, now. And I hear Sam's Alpha Command ricochet throughout me, echoing into Leah.

_Cut it out, you two! _Sam's clear voice rang through our heads. Leah and I immediately stopped fighting and felt the chains pull us apart in place. Seth was in the corner laughing his head off, holding Lizzy.

_Leah, that was inappropriate! _I screamed at her.

_It was necessary. _She smugly replied.

Sam's voice broke off our arguing. _I said 'cut it out!' Both of you! Leah… you're banned from pans. Dez, take Lizzy to La Push beach. Keep her safe there. We'll take care of the enemy._

_I didn't recall Jake leaving you in charge of our pack, Sam. _I grunted, as I felt the weights on my paws inching to obey the Alpha's command. Sam's great paw stepped in front of my nostril sending a chilling jolt through my system.

_Whether Jake is here or not, I still am the Alpha of these lands. Jake left our pack remember? For that half-leech you witnessed for all those vampires seventeen years ago. It's not my fault you left our pack for a useless Alpha who can't stay in charge of his brothers…and sister. _He glazed over to Leah then back to me. _Jacob has a life of his own now. Leave him to it. For now…you are under my command, Dez. Now go protect Lizzy._

I felt my weight grow even heavier. _Alright. _I said, shooting Leah a look.

_Seth, Leah. Meet in the clearing. They'll be heading there soon. _Sam commanded.

Seth, now a massive werewolf, nodded. Leah and Seth helped me fit Lizzy onto my back, outside the house, so she wouldn't fall off, and took I took off toward the clearing to the East.

I felt the earth pound under my paws once more, keeping pace so Lizzy didn't fly off my spine. I smiled at the thought of the now nearly crushed wall in Leah's living room. That's what she got. Stupid bitch.

_I heard that. _Leah yelled at me. The boys laughed.

_Get out of my head! _I replied.

_Wish I could, you stupid dog. _She stated which was pretty contradictory. She was one too.

_Can it! _Sam yelled. We both got quiet. I took off eastward to the safe beaches of La Push.

_She's going to kill you when she wakes up. _I thought.

_I'd like to see her try. _Leah seemed content.

I shifted Lizzy, letting her slide loosely down my spine and hit the soft sand. I saw her body shiver and noticed her skin turning blue. I hadn't really noticed, but the weather had dropped colder. It's hard to tell with a 114 degree normal body temperature. I nudged her head up and curled myself around her. I figured she would be warmer with my fur that my natural human flesh. Besides, who doesn't like the feel of fur warming your skin?

I hadn't paid any attention to what was going on with the others. My body was so tired with the lack of sleep and overtime shifts I've been on all night, I drifted lightly into a sleep. Lizzy wasn't going to wake up anyway after a blow to the head like that. I still wanted to kill Leah for it though. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Valcren  
Breach.

**As the stench of dog rose to a maximum **I sensed that we were far into enemy territory. I felt them all around us. So I came to the conclusion that there would be no where for us to run. The only solution for us to be gone from this area without being torn into pieces would be to talk to them somehow and explain our reasoning for following the girl and her lapdog. I'd blame Vulken anyway. It was his idea. It's not my fault my brother is a dumbass. As I pondered through thoughts and excuses to use, something to the left caught my attention. I turned and saw dark shapes emerging from the shadows and realized they were the wolves of which I was smelling.

I quickly deducted that there were three of them. I figured, if I had to, that I could swiftly dispose of the two of them, maybe all, with a flick of my wrist and them me and Vulken could split the remaining ones. But I sincerely hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that considering there were probably many more where these guys came from. This was their territory after all. Also, from what I heard about these dogs, they are quite the vengeful lot. Vulken gave me a look that said he was happy to see so many coming to investigate. He no doubt wished that I wasn't here so that he could see if he could win against them all by himself. I could tell from looking in their eyes that they were not to be taken too lightly and that he would be annihilated within seconds. Luckily, I was here.

They were growling fiercely and I decided it would be a good time to speak up before those growls escalated into bites and slashes.

"Hello, doggies. How are you?" I couldn't help the sarcasm in my voice, it was just my nature. The two wolves behind the fairly larger one, who reached to my shoulders, glanced at what I'm assuming is the leader of this little pack. The two flank-wolves were both a dark and sandy brown color, while the larger one was a pitch black colored. They all eyed at me.

I directed my gaze to the sandy colored one, then back to the black one. "There is no need to be alarmed. We are just passing through—taking a look at the land, ya know?" At my words, the sandy-colored wolf started pacing the area keeping an eye out for any other threat, while the other dark brown looked at me intently. I felt a pull toward the wolf. The black one kept narrowing its eyes at the dark one, though I couldn't understand why, then back at me. "You need not fear us; we are not going to harm you." One of them gave out a snort and sounded like a chuckle.

The dark brown one was smaller than the others, but had a more slim figure, and if my animal discovery facts are correct—she would be the female of the pack. And she was the only one still looking at me, without a single blink. I still hadn't understood why they haven't changed yet. I guess they weren't calmed by my words. Then of course Vulken let a heap of air into his mouth and unexpectedly spat out our reasons.

"We were following that one chick that smelt good…" I rolled my eyes angrily in his direction and quickly tapped into my power. I kicked up the ground beneath him like a sudden earthquake and sent him flying into a nearby tree. The wolves twitched in surprised, and lowered their necks sending growls in my direction. All but one anyway; that stupid dark brown one was still staring me down.

I held my hands up in defense. "Whoa whoa, hey, I was just helping dispose a threat. My brother Vulken doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." I took this opportunity to save myself from Vulken's mistake. "As you can see I could easily fend off your attempts of an attack with a thought," I pointed to my temple. "I am truly sorry about my ignorant brother; he can be quite daft at times." I frowned to show them I was being serious. By this time Vulken had gotten his bearings and he shot me a murderous glare that was clearly saying that he would get me back for that. It was doubtful. But at least now he knew to keep his mouth shut.

The wolves didn't miss the silent threat between the two of us and made what I can only assume was a grin on all their faces, except for the dark brown one. I was beginning to be troubled about her constant stare at me. I was lost in her tense gaze until I realized where I was again. I looked back to the black alpha.

"Be comforted that we have no intention of harming the young girl. We were just curious as to what her whereabouts where. See she goes to our school—" One of them gave out a cough and rolled their eyes. Vulken opened his mouth to speak but I swiftly fixed him with a death glare again, causing him to shut his mouth right back up. We couldn't afford him saying anything stupid again. Although all the words that seem to come from his mouth are coaxed in stupidity. Luckily the glare was missed by the wolves, except for that damn dark brown one.

Awkwardly, we all just stood there for what seemed like hours but turned out to be just ten minutes. Finally the alpha and the sandy brown backed off into the shadows. Several minutes passed and two men, one appeared older than the other, emerged from the trees with pants on.

"Okay now, we can talk." The maturity in the younger one's voice surprised me slightly.

"I'm Sam. This is Seth—" he gestured to the younger man who spoke. "And this is Leah."

I looked at them for a moment and then at the dark brown one, now addressed as Leah. "Valcren."

Sam nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Don't mind Leah. She's that way with everybody." Sam looked at Seth and nudged him a little. Obviously a hidden message I was missing.

I was a bit surprised by their easy-going manner towards a vampire. Though that only meant we aren't the first ones to cross this path.

So her name was Leah. I couldn't take my gaze from her now. I decided to answer Seth, kindly. "Ah, same with Vulken here, sometimes he can't control his tongue—no matter the situation he's in." I gave him a slight smile.

"I see." Sam answered this time. "Well I should let you know that by crossing the border you condemned yourself to death." I raised my eyebrow a little.

"Border?"

Sam nodded. "We made a pact with the vampires that reside west from here. So long as they stay off our lands, we stay off theirs."

"But that wolf keeps going into Forks and taking that girl." Vulken spat out, which I wish he would just learn by now.

"That is because Forks is a neutral ground between our agreement." Sam explained.

"I had no idea there was a border." I mumbled. It was true, I had no knowledge of this. I hated not knowing things. Seth gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, so I went on. "My brother and I came with a companion, and just briefly traveled through Forks for a break of our journeys. We managed to get stuck here by someone's pleasure." I glared at Vulken for a moment. "I assure you, had I known this, I would have been a lot more careful about it and not cross it." This was not so true; I can't help tempting death from time to time. I smiled inwardly to myself.

After a few minutes of looking at Leah and the others, Sam said. "Well, let us say I believe you. What do you plan on doing? Should we let you go?" I gave him a look of innocent resolve.

"Well of course my brother and I would never cross the border unless invited."

"Or at all." Sam corrected, with an eyebrow raised. "But I suppose an invite wouldn't be too bad. I'd have to discuss this with the others." His eyes glazed over to Leah.

"And what about Lizzy?" Seth added.

I nodded. "We would keep a safe distance from her unless she wished to talk to us, which myself doubt will ever happen." I have him a knowing smile as he nodded his understanding. There was a moment of silence again.

"Well as long as you stay a good distance from Lizzy and unless you are invited through the border, and keep yourselves from feeding in the area…I don't see why you can't be let go." Sam stated. "THIS time." He added.

I sensed the menacing threat in his voice, I didn't fear it but Vulken very well should. I simply nodded and smiled not letting my tongue get the better of me. The wolves then reluctantly moved from our path. I took one last glance at Leah and then turned to walk away with Vulken.

When we got maybe twenty feet away until Seth called to us and I turned.

"Also, be sure to keep an eye on him." He tilted his head toward Vulken, who gave a scowl. I smiled at him.

"I always do." Seth nodded at my words and turned to head back north with the others. By the time we couldn't see him anymore we decided that it would be a good time to head out. We began running back south.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? We could have totally taken them out easy. No. Instead you used that gay little power of yours on ME you bastard!" Vulken spat out, giving me a sinister stare. I gave him a raptor's glare.

"If we had done that, many more would have come after us. Do you want the Voluri AND homestead wolves to come after us? I just saved your dumbass…AGAIN!" I was beginning to lose my temper with his stupidity, but I couldn't afford that at the moment. "So cool off will you, we have a greater matter to focus on."

He gave a look of confusion, as always. I sighed. "The Volturi." I could see the recognition on his face as he grasped the concept.

"Right." He said. I grunted to myself. Dumbass.

Although my mind was trying to focus on the Volturi and what we would do, I couldn't. My thoughts wandered unconsciously to Leah and what I was feeling when I thought of her confounded me. I was too confused on what to do next. All I could think of was her.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Lizzy  
Reminiscence.

**I knew she hated me. **The throbbing headache proved that. I was drifting in and out of the sounds in the outside world, while my brain was peeling itself off my eyeballs from the blow to the head—complements of Leah. Why was that necessary? Seriously! I mean I'm sure I could have been told to hide somewhere and that would have been fine. At least get off the rag, Leah.

Then I remembered the brief mention of "Bella". That was probably why Leah couldn't tolerate me conscious as she spoke of her. It angered me now that I thought about it. That means Dez knows about her too. Why? Why would he keep this from me?

The sound of the ocean wove in and out of my mind as I tried to remember where I possibly could be. Maybe I was back at home, my sunny, glassed half a million dollar house by my favorite beach? I probably passed out on my porch chair while reading "Scribbler of Dreams" for the fifth time now. God I love that book. Maybe I dreamt of going to Forks and meeting this great guy. Or maybe I was hit a little too hard on the head.

The strange thing was, I didn't feel the warmth of Jacksonville sun on my skin. Instead, a cold breeze splintered against my face, along with mist. Everything else on my body was covered in something that felt soft, hair; the only thing that kept my body as warm as the 100 degree sun in Florida. Aside from the waves, was breathing, that sounded like someone was beating the low drum very rhythmically. It was soothing.

As I began to come around, it dawned on me that I sadly was not in Jacksonville, and I had actually thought of the crazy idea to hunt my sister down in Forks. I was there. My eye sight was blurry slightly and the only thing I saw was a giant face of black in front of my own. A face about three times my own size.

I inhaled a gasp so sharply that the cold air burned my throat. I squirmed to get out of the warm fur that consumed me. As I crawled backwards, still staring at the large being, I screamed for Dez.

I looked around in panic and realized I was left alone with a large wolf. In fact, it was a freakishly large wolf. It was so startled by my reaction; it got up and fled to the woods. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest as I looked around frantically for Dez, calling his name.

He emerged from the woods, in the same direction as the wolf, with only pants on. I couldn't understand how crazy he was to wear just pants in weather as cold as this. I ran into his arms, feeling relief.

"Lizzy, are you okay?" He asked, sounding confused. I rested my head in his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly. His skin was on fire, even with the blistering cold; he still had that warmth on his skin as if it were summer, not winter.

Strange, he was just as warm as that wolf around me. I pulled myself away and looked at him for a minute. Something about this still bothered me, besides that lump at the back of my head. There was still a hole of uncomfortable-ness between me and Dez, and it wasn't there earlier. In fact, it wasn't until Leah and Seth showed that it became apparent.

I took in a deep breath, still looking at him

"Where were you? Where are we at? Did you _see _that wolf?" I began babbling not letting Dez get a word in. I was passed the verge of freaking out. "That-That _wolf_ had me…Where the hell were you? Where's your _shirt_? There's a freakin' wolf stalking me…LEAH HIT MY HEAD WITH A PAN!" My mind was buzzing in confusion then I remembered Bella being mentioned before I was hit. "And what about Bell—" He caught a hold of my mouth with his hand.

Dez seemed to have taken quite some time to find words of explanation. Once I began to breathe a bit slowly, he dropped his hand and pulled me close to him again.

"Calm down." He whispered. "Listen…Don't freak out okay?" My heart began pounding again. You just can't tell me to NOT freak out when you know I just might. He must have seen the look on my face because he tightened his grip around me. His final words hit me like a wrecking ball.

"I never left you, Lizzy. Not for one moment. I could never leave you—I wouldn't. I was here the…entire time."

It took me a moment to let the words sink in. I stood there feeling the warmth from his skin. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard that my ribs almost broke. Panic continued to fill me, as I puzzled to figure out his words.

So he hadn't left me, but the wolf was still here—but he wasn't. I didn't wake up in his arms—I woke up in the wolf's. Was there something I was missing? I knew there were some weird things in the world, but I couldn't imagine being held in the arms of one. I couldn't bring myself to believe that fairytale stories and horror films could be true. But I finally realized I was living in one.

I began squirming in his arms again; only his hold was still locked in place. So I began pounding on his chest, but it was like slamming my fists into a brick wall.

"You're the wolf?" I continued to thrash and panic as I allowed the information to settle in. After a few minutes, I realized it was no good freaking out, so I looked up into his hazel eyes and wrapped my arms around him. I felt tears swell up in my eyes as my face pressed against his hot skin.

"Dez…"I whispered, still holding back my sobs. "What is going on?"

He breathed in sharply, feeling my tears on his chest, and let go of me to wipe off a stray tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"You don't need to worry." He said as he pulled me closer to him by my waist. "There's some trouble, but nothing you need to be too concerned about. There others are taking care of it." I lifted my head up, surprised to hear that Seth and Leah—okay I didn't mind Leah in danger after hitting me with a pan—were fighting off something that was in La Push.

"There are more like me, Lizzy. Seth, Leah, a bunch of us that live in the reservation. It's in our blood. We are meant to defend and protect you guys."

He looked down and me, his eyes locked onto mine. "Remember how I told you to stay away from those guys?" He paused. "Well they're…different, too. But not like us. Dangerous." He looked like he was fighting back to say more. I felt my heart pound more and more as I heard him speak.

Without another heartbeat, Dez pulled me aside and behind him. Cursing under his breath as he stared back at the trees where he had came from earlier. "Dez what is it-" Before I could answer, I managed to rip out a scream as a monster had lunged at me from the trees.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Dominique  
Weaknesses.

**The day passed by **with nothing of much significance happening at the large cabin in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness. I spend much of my time getting to know this family of vampires I had slowly become a part of. Carlisle and Esme were completely understanding of my cravings and every time I went out hunting, one of them was with me. Then Tanya started to come along, to keep a gentle eye out on me. I also learned that everyone in the house seemed to be couples except for Tanya. The newest member, Garret, had been living with them for over seventeen years now. He was mated with Tanya's sister, Kate. It seemed everyone had a partner except for Tanya…And myself.

Maybe that was why she spent more time hunting with me than the rest. Maybe she was lonely. I would catch a few glimpses of her looking longingly at Edward and Bella whenever they walked into the room holding hands. I understood how she felt. I had been alone every since my family had been murdered. Vulken and Valcren had been good travel companions, but they had never actually been close friends. Tanya, however, was very friendly, and inquisitive about my past.

I, however, was reluctant to reveal too much about my past. "I just don't want to bring old memories back to mind by talking about them."

"You know that we don't care about what you might have done in the past. We've all had moments of weakness." Tanya said.

"Not like this." I assured her. "When I lose control, it's big. Like the other day with that hunter in the woods. I just completely lost it."

Tanya smiled. "You're living in the one house where everyone is a killer. We've all messed up once or twice…"

"In 1871 I slaughtered a hotel-full of people--all of them; twelve men, fourteen women, five kids, and the remainder of bell-men that had overnight shifts." My confession shocked Tanya into silence. "I'm afraid that if I try to stop…feeding…the cravings will keep getting worse and my meltdowns will be…worse."

Tanya let out a small sigh. "We've all done some great deeds of bad in trying to make it through this world." She looked up at me. Her eyes drifted downward. "I can't remember much of my human days—they were so very long ago. But I do remember the one who created me. My mother. Sasha. She was the only thing that made my days on Earth bearable. She never really knew of a time where the option for a more pleasant feed, was eating animals. But she did teach me and my sisters well in discrete hunting.

"I had never noticed that all those times she was missing, she was off committing a crime—A vampires worse crime." She shuttered a bit. "My mother had, in secret, an Immortal Child created. I should have known she would be tempted in such a terrible thing. She always spoke of her Johnathan, her son that she had before she was turned. She was taken from him, and turned before she could see her child again. And ever since, she had longed for him. But I didn't know that she would actually kidnap a baby of her own and turn it, herself." She wrapped her arms around her.

"She was later discovered with the baby, by the Volturi, and was condemned—both her and the child—to death." Her golden eyes shut behind her lids tight. There was a long silence, though I had nothing comforting to say to her. I didn't even know what an Immortal Child was, really. "I miss her." She whispered.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She took my hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Things will be different this time. You're here. And you have people who care about what happens to you now."

And I believed her. For the first time in, well…ever, I felt like I could keep from feeding indefinably. As long as I had this new family…as long as I had Tanya…I could defy my own nature.

The next day we all went hunting in groups. I was with Tanya, Alice, and Jasper. This time we went up into the mountains. Hunting was one of the highlights of living with the Cullens because they all protected each other with such love and care as their defense. It wasn't like hunting with Valcren and Vulken.

The four of us were tracking a large bear and her cubs. Jasper and Alice, however, had gone ahead to corner it, while Tanya and I were tracking them from behind. We were all treating this as a game. Funny, I thought hunting would have been a game with the boys.

The scent hit me like a brick wall. Blood. It was fresh and nearby. I looked at Tanya, and saw that she smelt it as well.

We raced forward into a clearing in the woods and froze in place. There was the bear and her three cubs…dead. Laying in a pool of blood, scattered pieces and debris from the carcasses. Standing over it was the biggest beast I had ever seen. It made the bear look like a rag doll. It was a snarling wolf, blood dripping from its snout.

"What in the world…" I muttered.

"Let's get out of here." Tanya whispered.

I took a step backwards, I wished Vulken was here. He would have been dumb enough to fight the thing while the rest of us ran from it.

As I inched backwards, the wolf lunged. Tanya screamed. I didn't know if Jasper and Alice could even hear us. There was no escaping the fight.

I reached forward as the wolf lunged for Tanya. I grabbed it's whiskers with my only hand, hoping to control it. The beast jerked its head and I felt my feet lift off the ground. I was thrown through the air and struck a tree, landing a few feet from where Tanya and the wolf stood. I looked over to see Tanya dodging back and forth to avoid the creature's jaws.

I jumped back up to my feet, dazed. The wolf was letting out a ghastly howl as it continued to corner Tanya. I wasn't strong enough to fight it. I turned to see the tree I had struck, had been halfway torn up by the roots.

Mustering up all my strength, I grabbed a branch and dislodged it from the earth. Facing the wolf, I swung the tree and struck the wolf on the head. The force of the blow broke the trunk in half and the wolf's head plopped to the ground. It no longer moved, but I could tell it wasn't dead. I turned to Tanya, and she slung her arms around me tight, relieved to be alive.

"Ive never seen anything like that!" Tayna said, referring to the wolf.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. We both turned to see Jasper and Alice running into the clearing. There was a moment's pause.

"Did we miss something?" Jasper said. Their eyes widen to the sight of the large black beast that slumped a few feet behind us. "What is THAT?"

Alice gasped. "I'll go get Edward."


	4. Chapter 16 to 20

Chapter Sixteen – Valcren  
The Fight.

**I'm not sure what I'm angrier about,** the fact that Vulken ditched me, or that he ditched me to go after that Lizzy girl after we just made a pact not to, with those wolves. So now I am back at where I started, across the boundary trying to find my stupid ass brother. Luckily I am used to his scent, so it won't be hard to track him. What I'm really worried about is what the wolves will do now that both of us have broken the pact within twenty minutes.

As if just thinking about the wolves, one specifically, I caught the scent of her. Although this time I wasn't painfully disgusting to smell as the others were. In fact, it smelled sweet rather than gruesome—like cinnamon. As I turned toward the smell, I saw her. The dark haired wolf named Leah. She was running at full throttle, not even attempting to slow down. I could only assume that she was going to tackle me. I held my hands up to stop her, but I couldn't bring myself to harm her. Within a second of that hesitation, I ended up pinned to the ground by her. The way she had me I could have been finished. I laid there waiting to see what she did next. Her eyes were on mine, but what I saw there wasn't ferocity, it was a wary calculating.

She removed herself from me and stepped away slowly into the darkness. After about thirty seconds of tense waiting, she emerged human. Her beauty hit me like an avalanche. She wore a long grey T-shirt that reached to her knees, and her long black hair flowed down and around her. I was honestly, stunned, for staring straight at a werewolf. If the stone heart inside me could beat, it would be breaking out of my chest. My knees, though they can't tremble, felt like they were about to. Her gorgeous brown eyes seemed to stare right into my soul, assuming that I have one.

"What are you doing back here?" Her voice sounded like it could fit a goddess. She didn't say it with anger, like I expected. It was worry. Her eyes were darting back and forth through the forest; probably for a potential enemy or friend.

"I'm sorry I broke the agreement." I explained. "But my retarded brother came back for the girl." I thought it would be best to keep the conversation light. She smiled. There go my knees again. "If you happen to know where he is, I will go get him and leave immediately."

She stared at me for a moment, probably thinking. "Yes I do, as a matter of fact." She smiled again. "He is about to get his ass pummeled by Dez, who is rather pissed about your brother threatening Lizzy's life." Bloody hell, I hate my brother.

"Can you lead me to them?" She raised an eyebrow at my question.

"What so you can help our brother kill Dez?" Her words came out with fierce caution. I saw that one coming.

"Of course not, I'm the smart one in the family. I know that if we would ever do that we wouldn't live for another twenty-four hours. I keep to my promises, and my promise was that we wouldn't harm you…or your pack. I don't think I could if I wanted, which I don't."

She looked at me a moment, trying to take in my words. "I think I believe you, though my instincts tell me I should tear you apart and burn you." Then she smiled and turned. "Do you think you can keep up with a wolf?" She said in a teasing way. I smiled at her.

"I'll try." As soon as she made a full turn, she was off and ripped into the enormous beast that was earlier about to kill me. I laughed and chased after her.

As I was following Leah, I noticed her pace hasten. Then I started to hear a lot of ripping, shredding and screaming. We were coming up on the forest lining close to the beach and then I saw it. Vulken standing not twenty yards away from Dez who was crouched in his wolf form in front of Lizzy keeping her protected. Then I noticed that Vulken had bits and pieces missing on his body, which I assumed was thanks to Dez. The fight wouldn't be over for a long time if we didn't do anything about it soon.

I stole a glance at Lizzy to check on her condition and saw that she was still screaming, and from the sound of it, she was yelling for them to stop.

Dez then looked over at us and his gaze lingered on me a second longer than it did on Leah. His face didn't look confused as I expected it to be. But in that second of distraction, Vulken made a leap from where he was. In mid jump, Dez met him in the air and had his fangs on Vulken's right arm. I heard a shriek and a crack. At that same time, Vulken brought his left arm around Dez's neck and as they landed he was about to twist it.

I've decided this was a good time to stop this madness. I ran towards them lifting my hands and froze them both where they stood. I moved a finger from my right hand and another from my left hand and separated the two boys from one another. I removed Vulken's arm from around Dez's neck and gave him a Spartan kick—I got the idea from a movie I saw in a hotel room one night. Vulken had flown into the water from the power of it.

I signaled to Dez to get Lizzy behind us. He gave me a look that said he didn't entirely trust me, but then looked to Leah and nodded his huge head. After a moment of confirming that Vulken wouldn't return, they were making motions that we should leave the beach. I nodded my head in agreement following behind Leah, and headed back to La Push.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Vulken  
Betrayal.

**God, I never realized what a dick Valcren is.** I got my head out of the water and looked over at the beach. Everyone was leaving. My eyes narrowed at the last glimpse at my overruling brother. I couldn't believe that Valcren chose a mutt over me. What is he thinking? He's been with me since I've been born, I think? I can't believe that prick backstabbed me, like a faggot. He was always on the same page with me, even with the idea against the…the…THE VOLTURI!

That's right. That's what I'll do. I'll go back to them and tell 'em how he planned the killing of that dude that we killed….and tell them how he came here to be with that bitchdog. Then Ill tell them how Nubby is messing around with the Cullens. That will piss them off. I then tried to think how I could reach the Volturi. They were still trying to track us down. Where were they at by now-Venice? Isn't that in France? Oh well, I'm going to have fun swimming all the way there with on arm.

How the hell does Nubby do this?

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Lizzy  
Stunned.

**I was still shook up about the fight,** even as we got back to the Clearwaters. I was in Dez's arms, listening to them bickering about the guy I keep seeing in my school parking lot; the guy who attacked me. He was with this guy that stood four feet from me, next to Leah, Valcren. We all stood in the living room where I last remembered being before Leah wacked my head with the stupid pan. Though it wasn't in the same condition as before. There was a large hole in the wall by the door. I looked up to Dez asking about the wall. He shrugged and smiled lightly.

"Leah and I got into it after she knocked you out." I felt the knot at the back of my head swell up again.

I looked around the room, finally realizing that everyone here appeared different than usual. Leah had changed into some actual clothes, a pair of jeans and a large baggy gray shirt. I looked over at Seth, who still didn't have a shirt, and Valcren who was the only one that was fully clothed.

"So, is everyone here a werewolf?" As soon as the words rolled out of my mouth, all eyes fell on me. "…what?"

"Well…not exactly." Dez pointed out. I saw his eyes glaze over to Valcren.

"I'm," He paused, looked at Dez for confirming, "I'm a vampire."

There was another hit to my chest. Almost like fear had stung my throat. I stared at everyone in the room around me. They looked completely alien to me, granted they appeared human just like me. It was bad enough finding out Dez's secret, someone I was growing fairly close to; but to be in a room full of people with a similar secret? It was beginning to be a bit overwhelming.

I honestly didn't have a response to that. I remained frozen staring at Valcren, afraid to say anything. Dez shook me in his arms.

"You wanna go home?" I nodded to his question.

I walked out the house with Dez, not really paying any attention to the last bit of conversation that was taken place between Valcren and Seth. All I caught was that it had to do with something Leah did.

I climbed into the passenger side of Dez's car. It was silent for quite some time, except for Dez heaving out sighs of distress. But I couldn't bring myself to actually say anything.

I mean, was there anything I could really say? 'Oh you're a werewolf, that's cool. This guy is a vampire—RIGHT ON!' What next, mermaids and dragons? Who's to say they don't exist in this freaky reality anyway? I mean, I've already been proven wrong that these two beings exist anyway, why not add more?

I glanced through my hair, on my left side, at Dez. He looked as frustrated as he sound. I glanced away and took in my first sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you—I WANTED to." Dez spat out, sounding more frustrated about the situation than I was. "I just didn't want to put you in danger. I don't like seeing you in danger."

That was obvious. After that guy lunged at me before Dez shifted back into a wolf, I was held behind him; like some sort of protective stance. The same stance as earlier when Leah came home.

"Look, Lizzy." We finally pulled up to Charlie's house and he put the car in park to look at me. "I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Another knot swelled in my throat and my face flushed. I still couldn't say anything. I felt so stupid just looking at him. I took in a deep breath and pulled the door handle. A rush of icy wind slipped through the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I mumbled, trying to force a smile. Instead I kind of squinted at him, hoping I didn't hurt his feelings. Before I could let him answer, I slipped out of the car, mostly because I didn't want to hear his answer. I didn't want to hear a "no" or "I'm a werewolf, I don't want to hurt you" or something along those lines. If I just left the question hanging, he would be forced to say "yes" and see me again. And I couldn't help but want to see him.

I walked into the house as quietly as I could, but Charlie was watching the game so it really didn't matter. I went straight to my room and sat on my bed. I picked up my cell phone and dialed a number. The tone droned on, almost putting me to sleep until I heard a click from the other end.

"Hello?" Spoke a familiar voice.

"Hey Dad, it's Lizzy." He gave a grunt like I was the last person he wanted calling right now. "Um, how's Mom?"

There was a long pause and then a sigh. For some reason it bothered me more than it should.

"Not too good, sweetie." I felt my chest get heavy. My eyes stung with incoming tears. I was struggling to breathe. But the news hit me like a cannon ball.

"Lizzy…She's dying."

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Dominique  
Stunned.

**The entire clan was gathered** around the body of the gigantic wolf I had killed. Bella was particularly upset, although I didn't understand why. There was a deafening silence for a short minute. Bella leaned close to Edward.

"Is it one of them?" Edward's face was blank to her question. "What's its mind like? Is it…human?"

There was another pause, and then Edward shook his head. "I can't get anything." Bella gave out a sigh. I realized she must have thought that it was one of the wolves from La Push.

"What does this mean then?" Jasper asked, frowning. "No wolf is ever that big."

"I'm assuming this right here is an actual werewolf, not just a shape shifter." Carlisle said. "This is what Aro was talking about…"

"But we've never seen anything like this up here so far." Eleazar stated. "Of all the years we've been here, nothing like this has ever come across here."

I looked over to see Tanya sway back and forth slightly, still troubled. She still kept her distance from the beast. It stirred, starting to wake up from the mini-coma I apparently had put it in. Jasper stepped forward and immediately began to calm the wolf with his ability. I thought I had killed it, but I guess I was wrong.

"I've never heard of a real werewolf being on this continent before." Carlisle mused. "The fact that they're spreading beyond their European border worries me. The wolves in La Push should know about this. If these werewolves migrate too far south, they might run into our friends, and it would be no contest if it comes to a fight." He leaned down to examine the wolf. "Our friends won't be a match against these things."

"We should go warn them." Bella added.

Excitement filled me. I was happy at the thought of going back to Washington. Even though they probably hated me now; I thought that I could somehow get Valcren and Vulken to see I was happier without killing. And maybe I could convince them to give up hunting humans; we could all be friends again. But then again, I've been having so much fun in Alaska. I would be leaving Tanya behind…

I felt slightly nauseated at the thought of leaving her behind. We had grown so close, and I had grown so fond of her.

"I'm going." Tanya said to Carlisle, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, hoping I had not imagined her statement. She smiled.

"Well, only if you're going. I just assumed."

I immediately felt relieved, and incredibly happy. I wouldn't have to leave Tanya now…

"We'll stay here and guard the coast to make sure no more cross over." Kate said. "Between the four of us, I think we can keep it under control."

Carlisle nodded and placed a hand on Eleazar's shoulder.

"It was good to see you again, old friend." He flashed a smile and turned to me and the rest of the Cullens. "Let's go home, guys."

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Lizzy  
Sting.

**My eyes were still sore by midday.** I had to walk throughout the halls with my head down, and my hair draped over my face. I knew they were still red from this morning when I last checked them. Luckily Charlie had left early so he didn't see how badly I looked. I wasn't in the mood to talk about last night.

I slipped into the cafeteria and grabbed my food and sat at my normal spot next to Zain. He and Abby noticed my odd mood today. I tried to continue to shove food in my mouth so I didn't have to answer them often.

"Liz, you alright?" Zain placed a hand on me. His touch made me flinch. I tried to shrug it off but this time Abby had asked me a question, and her sweet voice made me look up.

"You can talk to us, you know. We're your friends, right?" Friends would be a very loose term. I couldn't really consider anyone here my friend; mostly because as of last night, I'm likely to be leaving Forks soon.

I let out a sigh and got up to throw away my trash. I vaguely heard Zain talk to Abby as I slugged myself back to my seat as slow as possible.

"I feel kinda bad for her. I mean, she doesn't have any friends here, she's new and all—and shy." He smacked his hand on the table, another thing that made me flinch. "I got it!" He leaned closer to her and pulled away once I sat back down next to him. He turned to me and smiled. "Hey, so I know you're kinda bummed right now. But do you wanna go hang out with me and Abby afterschool? Maybe catch a movie or something?"

I wasn't really in the mood to do anything. I felt drained and just downright shitty. And these people don't really know me, nor have given a damn to ask about my interests these past two days. But whatever, they were asking now, so I guess that counts for something.

I nodded in response to Zain's question. And not a second later, the bell for Fourth Period, the end of my lunch hour, had ringed. I got up and drug myself out the doors. But Zain and Abby were still following. I heard Abby tell Zain she would see him later, and she walked off. Though I couldn't understand why Zain hadn't left, he still had two more hours of school.

"Lizzy," He stepped in front of me, forcing me to stop just before the curb to the parking lot. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever you're going through. I don't like people talking about my fa—" He stopped, as thought this particular conversation bothered him; more than me obviously. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I just…" He took a stop closer and grabbed both of my shoulders and held me in place. "I just don't want to see you in pain."

I was too tired and drained to really acknowledge his words; though my heart began to race. Just the simple fact that he was acknowledging that I needed help, made me feel sort of edgy to his words. I blinked several times trying to clear my head.

"Zain…" I let out a sigh and glanced down at the drenched asphalt. There was a putter of the engine I was so familiar with, and looked up to see Dez pulling up to the curb and jumping out of the car. My heart was pounding hard in my chest now. Seeing him here just brightened my day some.

Then I remembered how he kept the most important thing from me. How he really wasn't some guy I thought he was. How he kept my sister from me. How he wasn't normal. He was surreal, supernatural, and something potentially dangerous in fairytale books.

Though I wanted to be angry, scared, and sad; I couldn't. Just by looking at his usual unmanaged hair, his hazel orbs digging gently into mine, his carefully darkened skin, only two shades from my starch white self, glisten with the rain damping him and his clothes lightly; I felt all my emotions surrender.

I pushed Zain aside and fell into Dez's arms, sobbing, feeling all my sadness and worry pour out of me. His embrace made me feel safe all over again. He held me for a brief moment and let me go, holding me right in front of him, so his eyes looked directly into mine.

"Listen, I know I screwed up yesterday. But something's come up and I need to get you out of here." I saw his eyes glaze over to Zain and back to me. "Now." I nodded and glanced over at Zain.

"Sorry." I mumbled. But Zain didn't look impressed. In fact, he looked insulted or pissed.

"Now wait a minute. Who are you?" Zain took a step forward, looking slightly frustrated at Dez. The sound in his voice made him sound territorial, and standing up to an actual dog, of sorts, made the scenery kind of ironic. I mean, I'm not going to lie, Dez is pretty intimidating. And the way he stood tall trying to tower over Zain's six foot self, with his eyes staring him down, Zain finally took a step back. Dez walked away without saying a word. He turned to me and directed me to the passenger seat and shut the door. I heard Zain shouting as Dez walked around to the driver's side. "You're not taking her anywhere!" Dez slammed the door and turned the car on, and Zain pounded on the window for Dez's attention. Dez just turned to me and smiled, only this time, he looked slightly troubled.

We drove off and out of the parking lot. I looked to see Zain standing alone in the parking lot. I felt bad. I turned back to look at Dez who seemed deep in thought. There was that same silence from yesterday. He let out a sigh and glanced over at me.

"How is your mom?" I looked up at him quickly.

"How did you know?"

"Okay, don't be mad. But I kinda didn't go home last night." He paused, waiting for my reaction. But I had none. "I stayed outside your window all night, making sure you were safe. That you were alright." That explained the bags under his eyes. "Are you alright?" He finally asked.

"My mother is dying." I choked the words out, feeling more tears swell up.

There was a long painful pause. "I'm sorry." Dez muttered. I felt his warm hand slip into mine and squeeze it slightly. I felt my chest slightly relax at his touch. I looked over at him.

"So what's going on?" I asked trying to change the topic.

He took in a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I was leaving your house at around six this morning, right before you wake up normally; I ran my patrol around the boarder until I caught a scent on the East Boarder. Leah and Valcren went over to check it out. I passed out for a couple of hours until Leah and Valcren came back with more news.

"I was told to come get you and take you out of Forks. You're in multiple kinds of danger, and I'm not going to risk that." I sat there and listened, taking in his words.

"So," I began, feeling half confused. "You only came to get me, because you were told to?"

The car slowed and stopped at the Clearwaters. He turned off the car and looked at me.

"Now that's not true." He inched close to my face. "I did it because I care about you. Because my animal instincts are telling me to watch over you. Protect you. I cant bare to be away from you for too long. I cant bare to risk your safety. Youre too fragile and too easy to lose." I saw his Adam's apple rise and fall as he inched closer. His warm hand brushed my cheek. "I don't want to lose you, Lizzy."

I couldn't breathe again. I felt like a huge weight had collapsed onto my chest. Dez crept closer until I felt his warm breath on my lips. He hesitated on his last inch. Only for that one second.

There was a persistent knock on Dez's window. Our moment was ripped away only to see Seth's face peeking in the window. Dez let out a sigh and pulled away from my face.

"Dez, we need you NOW!" His tone was serious.

Des got out of the car and hurried to the house, and I tried to keep up. I got in only to see two more new faces, apart from Dez, Leah, Seth, and Valcren's. I vaguely remembered that one arm kid I saw at my school parking lot, just two days back. There was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, standing behind him. Her golden eyes widen as she saw me.

"Leah, MORE leeches?" Dez threw his hands in the air. "I just got used to THIS one." He gestured towards Valcren who gave a sour look on his face.

Leah glared at Dez. I guess "leech" was code for a vampire insult, which told me what the two new faces were. I couldn't understand why Dez was so angry, but I did notice Leah stood really close to Valcren. I wondered if there were possibilities in some fairytale story that allowed a werewolf and a vampire to mate.

"Dez, the Cullens have come to warn us about Alaska." Leah spoke, not really looking at him.

"We never thought they'd breed this far across the globe." Strawberry mumbled, looking worried.

"What?" Dez growled, sounding a bit confused.

"Werewolves have crossed onto Alaska." The one armed guy spoke. "We came across one and tried to kill it." Dez coughed in disgust at him.

"They're the real kind." Valcren corrected him for Dez's amusement.

"Wait," I interrupted, "I thought YOU were werewolves?" Dez looked at me and shrugged.

"They are, what is called, a 'shapeshifter'." Strawberry spoke this time. "Seventeen years ago, the Volturi corrected us in stating that there are the real Werewolves, the ones who cant control their power of change. They cant obey the power of the Moon Light. They've been monitored by the Volturi for quite some time so they could be contained in the Eastern part of Europe and some Northern parts of Russia.

"But seeing as how the Volturi have their eyes on OTHER troubles," She glared at Valcren. "They've seemed to abandon their patrol on them and the Lycans have been on the move."

"Tanya and I came to warn you guys, while the Cullens find out where the Volturi are at."

"Thanks Dominique." Valcren put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Wait, what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me for a brief moment. All eyes directed back to Tanya and Dominique.

"We have particular demands by Mrs. Cullen to keep you far away from danger." Dominique answered.

I nodded, feeling agitated. "Right…demands…orders." I glanced at Dez and I saw him flinch at my words.

"Dez, I need you to come with us to Romania to find control in the pack's hive. You've always wanted to fight a bigger dog than you, anyway, right?" Leah was edging him on which was beginning to irritate me.

"I can't-"

"Oh for crying out loud, Dez." She threw her hands in the air. "Lizzy will be flown back to her home where she belongs!" Leah snapped.

"And who is to say they won't reach there too?" Leah couldn't find a good response to Dez. "I'm staying with her."

"Then she is going to have to come with us if you want her protected." Leah raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "She is better off with a large defense as oppose to none."

Dez seemed to have surrendered to the argument. He nodded and looked to me. "Got an excuse to tell Charlie you're leaving?"

I nodded a little. "My mom?" That stung my chest a little, but it was the only solid alibi I could use. Dez understood and nodded.

"Alright." He folded his arms across his chest. "To Romania."


	5. Chapter 21 to 25

Chapter Twenty One – Dominique  
Flight.

**For the most part, **I was feeling excited that Valcren and I were on the same team once again. I was also worried about the others going off to Romania to fight werewolves, while Tanya and I stayed with the Cullens to talk to the Volturi when they arrived. But I tried to look on the bright side. Valcren had not only his own vampire strength to rely on, but the strength of the wolves-shapeshifters-whatever-as well. It aws that Lizzy girl I was most concerned about. She didn't have any supernatural powers of her own to protect herself. But I noticed how the wolves, particularly the one called Dez, seemed to care about her. They wouldn't let anything bad happen. So I guess there wasn't too much to worry on.

It was decided that Tanya and I, along with the Cullens of course, would wait in Forks for the Volturi to arrive. Someone needed to tell them to get those wolves under control; someone other than me, anyway. I hadn't forgotten that the Volturi were still on the hunt for Vulken, Valcren and myself. When they did arrive, I would hide, but I wouldn't be far.

The trip to Romania was being sponsored by the Cullen family fortune. They would be traveling first class all the way on Delta Airlines from Port Angeles. In order to convince Lizzy's Uncle—er whatever he was to her—to let her go halfway across the world, she told him that she was going to visit her mom in the hospital in Florida. Charlie didn't question it, which meant it was very much believable. Actually, I think he found it good that she was leaving. As long as Charlie didn't call Lizzy's mom, we were going to be okay.

The flight leaving from Port Angeles was the next day. Tanya and I went with the group to see them off and take the vehicle back home from the airport. The Cullens stayed at home, still awaiting the Volturi's arrival, thought Alice said she couldn't tell when they were coming.

The wolves traveled light, hardly packing anything to wear at all in small duffle bags; whereas Lizzy, in order to make it believable, packed half of what she said she came with just a few weeks back, in a big luggage. As they prepared to board the plane, I turned to Valcren and Leah, who were boarding last.

"Hey, take care." I said to him

"You take care." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'd rather face these wolves than sit around and wait for the Volturi to show up and chew my ass out."

I smiled. "You haven't seen these wolves yet. Bet you can't kill one." I nudged him lightly.

He laughed. "Bet I can. Just because you couldn't…" Then he turned and walked out onto the runway with Leah. I was waving them goodbye and Tanya placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What is a kid doing getting on a plane to Romania?" Her voice purred in my ear. My eyes followed her gaze to a tall boy, appearing to be Lizzy's age, or maybe older, and had black hair. I shrugged and looked back at her.

"Maybe he needs a vacation?" I grinned.

Her face showed she didn't believe it. She frowned a little and looked back at the plane. It pulled out and began to take off and soar through the cloudy sky. I smiled.

"Good thing we picked a cloudy day to fly."

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two – Lizzy  
The Dream.

**If I thought the flight to Forks was long,** I was sorely understating that. I was thankful I wasn't cramped in my seat this time. There were only a few handful of people on the plane along with my crew and myself. I sat by the window with Dez on my right. Further back and on the opposite side were Leah and Valcren. Seth sat by himself in the middle row of the plane. He was playing on his PSP, or some form of game system.

I had passed out on the plane to kill a few hours, but when I woke up, we still had over three hours until we land. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Dez looked back over at me. He still had bags under his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I whispered, feeling my throat raw and dry.

"Did you know you snore when you sleep?" He laughed. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. "But you do look cute." He winked and put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I felt his chest rise and fall as he gave out a big yawn.

"Why don't you try and sleep?" I asked.

"If I could, I would never sleep to miss a moment being with you." He spoke softly, and I felt my cheeks grow red again.

"But you're tired."

"I don't care."

I let out a sigh. "Fine." I laid on his chest and drifted back to sleep.

_I was running through the woods. Trees flew by like a brown blur. Everything was cold and dead. My breathing somehow didn't slow, nor did I grow tired. I kept running an unfamiliar path, feeling the wind freeze my skin. My breath fogged in front of me on each exhale. I glanced back for just a second only to bump into something in front of me. It hit me so hard; my vision was still blurry trying to focus on the stillness in front of me._

_There, lay in front of me, a snout full of teeth dripping and oozing out saliva like a waterfall. Dark gray mass of fur covered all over the seven foot span beast. Its eyes flared a red color and its breath blew harder than the wind._

_I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I stared at the face of danger right before my eyes. It gave out a grunt that shook the ground below me. I pulled back just an inch. But for two seconds, everything around me was still. The breeze. The breathing. Every muscle in my body froze as it prepared itself._

_The beast jumped at me._

I woke up with a short shriek that ripped from my throat. Dez apparently woke up too because he jumped a little, wrapping his arms around me and held me tight.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" He whispered trying to calm me down. But my whole body was shaking. "You okay?"

I glanced around and saw Leah, Valcren and Seth looking at me. Seth got up and walked over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

One of the flight attendants noted Seth to sit and that we should be preparing to land. I let out a sigh and listened to Dez telling me to calm down and that everything is alright.

My legs felt like noodles as I limped off the plane. Romania was cold. Colder than Forks, which irritated me. I wanted sun, heat. And no sooner did I think it, Dez came up behind me and wrapped an arm around me, carrying my luggage in the other.

We checked into a five star hotel that these "Cullen" people had us reserved in. Rooms connected with a single door in between. It felt weird sharing a room with Leah, since she was a bitch to me on our first conversation in the car, not to mention she knocked me out with a frying pan on our next encounter. She's such a charmer.

Without really talking, I claimed my side of the bed. Then I noticed Leah disappeared into the boy's room. Dez and Seth came over with same pizza and a movie. Seth held up the movie with a big grin on his face. This time it was Underworld. Huh…Irony.

* * *

**[DISCALIAMER!!! I did NOT write this chapter--except for a few edits due to my friend's writing in his characters...uhh...chapter. So if you feel offended and/or grossed out...Please dont blame me. I made some edits to make me feel SLIGHTLY comfortable about this. But Im still eeked out. Why this was needed, I dont really know. Personal pleasure for the character's bliss? You tell me. Haha. Enjoy? ((NOT TOO MUCH!)) ]**

Chapter Twenty Three – Valcren  
Rapture.

**I can't believe they rented UNDERWORLD.** I mean, how could they possibly watch a movie that made us look like such weaklings? But that completely left my mind whenever Leah entered my room. I sank onto my bed so I didn't feel my ankles give out at the sight of her. She looked amazing as always. She was wearing a black dress that showed her voluptuous curves, her long, thick black hair reaching to the middle of her back. I couldn't help but smile at her whenever I saw her.

She smiled back with that special smiled I've only ever seen her give me, which made my dead heart leap.

"Why aren't you watching the movie?" She asked.

"I don't feel up to it at the moment." I said, and gave a shrug. "To busy thinking."

She moved closer to the bed with a frown on her face. "About what?" She was teasing me, how rude.

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

She smiled again. "Could it possibly be me?" That's a given.

"Of course, what else?" She beamed at that. She was sitting on the bed now. I leaned in close not two inches and whispered, "Always you."

She let out another gorgeous toothy smile. I grunted lightly and pulled away. Her smile disappeared. "Is something wrong?

I stared down at the ground for a moment. "How is this story possible? A vampire falls in love with a werewolf." I felt a crude smile come across my lips. She leaned closer and rested a chin on my shoulders.

"Well, technically, I'm not a werewolf." She giggled softly, which rang into my ears like a sweet song. I was feeling so weak now. Even her scent didn't bother me. What was wrong here?

"But this isn't natural. How are you able to imprint on me?" I turned to look at her. Her face lit up with slight surprise. She bit her bottom lip and shrugged.

"It's hard to explain." Her lips curved to a small frown. "The simplest way I could explain it, is by saying that there is something wrong with me; something missing in my body. No female has ever been recorded in the history of our tribe to be a shapeshifter—only males. And I guess it fits that I can't reproduce, even if I picked a male who shapeshifts too. I'm just a dead egg." Her frown increased, and her brows inched together. I felt a sting of pain at the sight of her beautiful face sad. I brushed a hand to her cheek.

"You are a beautiful thing, and nothing is wrong with you." I leaned in closer to her and brushed her lips softly with my thumb. "I'm glad you chose me."

Her lips curled up into a smile, under my thumb and I leaned in closer to brush her lips to mine. Her lips soft and perfect and I felt heat that Ive never felt before. I didn't falter though. I relished it.

I brought her closer to me and we were just laying there on the bed with her arms crossed around my neck. I had one hand on the small of her back, bringing her body closer to me so that we were practically melted together, while my other hand was brushing her hair.

She then moved her lips along down my neck and kissed it with a need while she was unbuttoning my shirt. I moved my hand from her hair to the zipper at the back of her dress and brought it down slowly to her lower back and started caressing her in small circles. She seemed to shiver from the touch, but not from it being cold. She started to pant from the connection which made me all the more crazed. She stopped to look into my eyes and her gaze had that same look that she had when she was looking into my soul. Her imprint.

She brought her hand down to my chest and put a little pressure on it to lift herself up and look at me. "I want you." She whispered. I stared at her with searching eyes checking to see that she was sure. After I was for certain, I brought her back down and, at the same time, brought her dress down while she finished with removing my shirt and pants. Just looking at her magnificent body took my breath away. She must have seen the excitement in my eyes because she brought herself lover and tenderly stroked me. I brought my hand up to her breast and gave a gentle squeeze. She let out a little moan that dissipated into a gasp, and then she grasped it, making my breathing more ragged. My animal instincts were reeling, wanting to be released.

Finally, she brought herself up and slowly put herself on me and gave a cry of exaltation. It was pure ecstasy to be in the present situation. Her sweat glistening on her body was intoxicating; her scent sent me into fervor. She whipped her head back and whined her elation. I hugged her close and began kissing her all over, unable to restrain my need for her. This was true ebullience. It was bliss.

It was rapture.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four – Lizzy  
Lost.

**"I'm not staying here by myself!"** I folded my arms across my chest as Dez held me in place. I locked my gaze at the three figures departing out of the front door. My eyes glazed over to Dez's, which instantly made my anger dissolve; though I remained my angered composure at this ridiculous situation.

"Lizzy, I need you to stay here." His eyes dug into mine. "These werewolves could be dangerous. We don't know what to expect around here." He looked at me hard and let out a sigh as he pulled me into his arms. "I don't want you to get hurt. I could never forgive myself if you did."

"You're always protecting me." I whispered. "Just like you protected me from my sister." I looked up at him to see his face torn with pain.

"Now you know I didn't mean to keep that from you. Honest."

I hit his chest. "Liar." I mumbled. "She's still alive, and you wont tell me where." I felt his chest rise and fall as he let out a sigh, and then gave me a squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy." I felt the warmth flee as he walked away and slipped out the door.

I fell on the bed in which I had slept on with Dez and Seth while watching Underworld. The boys had passed out before I ever did, thought I wish I had. My mind still echoed with lustful sounds coming from the other room. I shook my head.

I was resting on the bed for a good hour just staring at the ceiling. I felt my energy drain as boredom consumed me rapidly. I drummed my fingers on the soft comforter and my foot shook with eager. Every minute ticked by with massive irritation. I didn't want to just sit here while my friends were out looking for some mythical creature.

I felt my eyes grow heavy and my body relaxed and go limp. Sleep slowly consumed me…

_I stared in horror at the white orbs that glowed at me. I inched backward to try and sly away from the large beast in front of me. I froze as the feral growl ripped from my left side. A black wolf had slammed itself into the beast in front of me._

_My heart pounded at the familiarity of the black wolf that bit and tore into the silver wolf's fur. Tears began to flood my eyes as I watched the two creatures fighting. The larger wolf pinned the black wolf down, ready for the finish._

"DEZ!" I yelled as I pulled myself off the bed, feeling my heart race. I looked around to realize I was still alone in the hotel room. I sat there for a moment trying to recuperate myself.

"No, this is just ridiculous." I pushed myself away from the bed and grabbed my coat. I had enough of just sitting here. I bolted to the door and left the hotel room.

It was freezing out. I would guess to be about fifteen degrees. Minorly cold right? Immediately I regret not getting something warmer, or leaving the warm hotel room in general. And to think, Dez left in just a white t-shirt and sweats. He should be lucky to have such unnatural heat; which was the one thing I longed for right now.

I had walked around for over two hours, surprisingly without losing any body parts from the cold. I managed to reach the forest outside the town we were staying in, assuming this was the forest they had talked about on the plane.

It wasn't until it got dark that things began to feel a bit creepy. I kept on hearing strange noises behind me. I saw a dark figure up ahead. It looked like it could have been a wolf, but I couldn't make it out.

"Dez?" I called out, immediately feeling my throat dry out from the cold air that slipped down to my lungs. The being in front of me froze in place and looked at me. Red eyes glared at me and I felt my entire body go stiff. I began to back up a bit.

"Oh sh-" I felt a hand cover my mouth as I felt a pair of lips brush my ear.

"Shh." He whispered. "Don't move."

"Zain?" I muffled behind his hold on my mouth. He brushed his other hand on my arm and wrapped it around me, holding me close.

"That's not Dez." He continued to whisper gently in my ear. I was puzzled on how he knew what I was talking about. "Now listen to me. I need you to SLOWLY get behind me. Stay close." I nodded and began to inch my way around Zain, wrapping my arms around him. I stepped on a stick that rolled my ankle the wrong way.

"Ow-" I bit down my lip trying to muffle the scream. Pain rushed up my leg and back down the area of affliction. Zain squeezed my hand in support.

The wolf let out a ferocious growl and teeth bared. It was moved to face us forward and sank low. I felt Zain pull me close and turned his head.

"When I say 'go'—run as fast as you can." My lip trembled in fear of his words. I tried to shake my head but his hold on me was so sincere. The wolf let out another low growl and pushed off the ground and began running right at us.

"GO!" He yelled, as I turned, already feeling the excruciating pain from my ankle swell up my leg. I tried to limp as fast as my clumsy butt could go. I couldn't look back in fear of what I might see of the last from my high school friend.

I heard a loud scream from Zain as I reached a good twenty-foot limp-sprint. I froze for a second and continued running, trying to endur the pain. My eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh Zain…"

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five – Dominique  
Arrival.

**We waited out a good two days,** I hoping the Volturi had showed up by now. Though I was somewhat nervous on having to meet them after the last time I saw them. I couldn't deny that I was truly afraid of what might become of me after helping in Demetri's death.

"Don't worry Dominique." Alice squeaked with that same smile on her face. "They won't hurt you for Demetri's death. They have decided to question your side of the story first."

"It's nice to know that they've changed their ways of approach after being humiliated seventeen years ago from one-person assumptions." Edward mused.

I felt relieved at the thought of it, but it still didn't sooth to my liking. I still had that chance that they would disapprove of my side and sentence me to death. That wasn't soothing at all.

Tanya placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright." She assured me, as we all waited in the clearing, north of Forks, where Alice said they would be. It was nice having Tanya with us.

"They're here." Alice whispered.

I looked forward at the cloudy entrance to the clearing. A large amount of figures emerged through the fog, about twenty figures or more. Each was a face I recognized very well. I remained still, behind Carlisle, Edward and Jasper. Emmett placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Realx, buddy, we got these guys." He let out a short laugh. Yeah, it was easy for him to say. He wasn't a victim of the most horrific crime against the Volturi. I instantly remembered I was the only one, out of the three, present for the Volturi arrival. Then Vulken's face appeared behind Aro, Marcus and Caius.

It finally hit me. Vulken had ratted us out. He thought that by going to the Volturi, and pointing fingers at me, would spare him. But now I saw what Alice meant by them giving me a chance to explain. No one listens to Vulken. He wasn't intelligent enough to talk his way out of the Volturi's goal. I had the upper hand here.

"My dear old friend," Aro stepped forward. "Carlisle, how are you?" Carlisle stiffened and smiled politely at Aro.

"All the same, if not better since we last met." Carlisle remarked.

"And how is your young one?" Aro looked to Edward and Bella.

"She's traveling with Jacob, starting a new life with their kids." Bella responded. I was unaware Bella and Edward had a child. I thought that vampires couldn't do such a thing, until Tanya's story of her mother and the Immortal Children refreshed my memory.

"Ah, grandparents within seventeen years? Doesn't life fly by too fast for you." Aro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not if you're immortal, Aro." Edward said smiling.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot that lovely Bella was now one of us." Aro smiled and rolled his eyes over to me. "And how are you, Dominique? You and I have some talking to do." I remained composed, and nodded my head.

"Actually, we have to talk to you as well." Carlisle took a step closer to Aro. "You see, as you've been absent from Italy, your werewolves have been roaming free and managed to cross over into our continent." Aro's face flushed in confusion.

"I don't understand." He shifted a little, uneasy. "I left them in charge of their pack leader."

"Well it appears you have been wronged, my old friend." Carlisle said. I immediately locked my gaze on Aro who seemed stunned at Carlisle's words. Aro began pacing around, thinking what to say to that.

"This wouldn't have happened," He said. "It all could have been easily prevented, you know." He stopped and looked right at me with his red eyes. They widened in slight horror. "You betrayed me to join them." It wasn't a question, it was a statement; a statement of guilt. I guess he noticed my eye color, though I had not noticed it changed.

"N-no." I began to protest. Carlisle put a hand up.

"Aro, this boy didn't mean to take part in Demetri's death." Aro turned his gaze to Carlisle as his anger melted away. "Have you even bothered to look into that man's true intentions, yourself? Or are you taking another path like you did to Irina?" I saw Tanya's head bow and her lips curl into a frown. I guessed Irina was her sister, she had talked about before. I placed a comforting hand on her and returned my gaze to Aro who was smiling at Carlisle.

"My mistake," Aro said as he turned back to the rest of the Volturi. "Vulken, please step forward." I let out a sigh and glanced at the ground in relief. "And you too." I looked up to see Aro pointing at me.

I hesitantly moved myself forward, watching Vulken slug himself over. His face was still torn with anger for what I had done. One of his arms dangled loosely on his side, looking a bit paler than usual. I didn't question why. But the look on his face told me he noticed me looking at it.

I reached about two inches from Aro and he placed a hand on both of us at once. For about ten seconds, there was silence until Aro removed his hand with a gasp.

"You, were behind it all!" Aro boomed, pointing a boney finger at Vulken. I felt my entire body relax as I looked back to see that everyone was relieved. Alice had a big grin on her face and she winked at me.

"What? But he was a part of it too!" Vulken yelled in protest, pointing at me.

"You threatened him, and still went against a fellow member." Aro snapped a finger and Jane, Alec and Marcus stepped forward. Marcus had grabbed Vulken's arms as Jane stood in front of Vulken. His face twisted as he screamed in agony, knowing Jane was using her brutal talent on him.

He stopped as soon as Alec stepped forward and began using his ability. Vulken had become silent, though his face twisted in horror, and began crawling around in confusion. His face turned blank and his eyes went white. Alec had cut off all his senses. Marcus picked him back up, only this time by his head and ripped it clean from his body. The other Volturi rushed to the corpse, dismembering every spare piece into nothing. Aro turned to me.

"I apologize for my misunderstanding." He frowned. "I understand your decision, Dominique." He nodded at me. "We will return to Italy and restore order with the werewolves." He snapped and all the Volturi began retreating back into the mist, Aro followed behind. "Take care of yourself, old friend." He nodded to Carlisle before disappearing with the Volturi.

I stood there, frozen, completely stunned by what just happened. My friend, my old companion, was lying there in small pieces on the ground. A box of matches lay next to him, left by the Volturi for me to give my final respects for my friend before the final act to do for his proper death.

I knelt down by his body, placed a hand on the soft soil next to a small piece of his organs and limbs. I stated at the pile of chopped corpse. My every thought flashed to moments with Vulken, being his usual dimwitted self, always cocking up fights. I laughed as each amusing thought passed though my mind. I took a match and snapped my thumb against it, lit it, and tossed it onto the pieces that instantly incinerated with a sour scent. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Dominique." Tanya whispered.

I shrugged. "It's okay," I stood up and turned to her. "He got what he deserved."

She smiled politely and gave me a hug. "At least now you're safe."

I felt a spark ignite inside me. I pulled her away slightly and looked into her golden eyes. She stared right back with a milky glow. She remained still, as I leaned in closer, hearing her inhale sharply. I hesitated, hoping I wasn't being rude to her, and then I gave in. I felt so drawn to her lovely scent, her smooth skin, her strawberry hair, and her perfect lips. I messaged my lips around until they fit perfectly onto hers. I almost lost my train of thought until I heard roars of cheer.

"Yeah buddy!" Emmett laughed. Tanya instantly pulled away and her face held back a few laughs herself. I brushed her cheek and smiled.

"Let's go." She nodded and we walked back to the Cullens. "So what now?" I asked. "Are they gone for good?" I looked at Alice, who nodded.

"They're on their way back to Volterra, by boat." She chimed.

"Great, what about Valcren and the others?" I looked to Carlisle. Everyone looked to Alice for an answer. She frowned.

"I can't see anything. Either the three wolves are blocking both Valcren and Lizzy, or…the OTHER wolves."

"So what do we do?" I asked, feeling a bit of sadness at the thought of losing another good friend.

Carlisle shrugged. "There is really nothing we can do."

Alice frowned. "Besides wait."


	6. Chapter 26 & 27

Chapter Twenty Six – Zain  
Change.

**The excruciating pain.** I couldn't bear to see Lizzy get hurt. But as I watch the large wolf jump over me, after a simple bite to my left arm, its blood red eyes glowed a black color—very eerie—right at me. He looked calm, like he got all the satisfaction in the world just from a simple bite. That bastard.

I watched as his ears curled back and he let out a small whine. The creature didn't even act like a mindless being, but more human. They way it stood on its back legs and rolled me over with its front claws. He continued to whine and yip, now sounding like a puppy—a very LARGE one. He was trying to roll me out of the shade.

I felt weaker every time he dragged me an inch closer, but I guess he wanted me to move myself. I crawled out from under the trees to only look straight at the full moon. Its perfect circle held my eyes in place as I felt every inch and fiber of my body on high wire now.

Suddenly my vision was blinded. I crawled about, with the throbbing injury, and screamed in terror of the loss of my sight. I thought I was going to die. Extreme loss of blood—could've hit an artery for all I know. I continued to scream until I found that my screams weren't my own, but of one from a monster.

My bones grew and distorted my natural human form. My injury felt less like a wound until all pain just stopped. Images flooded into my mind, nothing I could decipher a meaning to. My vision returned only to see new sights. I could see the forest as clear as day, and every leaf and every fingerprint detail of it. Dust flowed through the air, and one particular section of it, glittered. I inched closer to find that the glittered dust had a scent to it—a very familiar scent. As I looked around to see more flakes and particles, I came to find that everything had a scent.

I instinctively memorized the signature of each scent, all but the one that glittered. I tried to recall what particular path that was that held such a lovely scent. But in my mind, flashes a picture of a girl; brown hair and blue eyes.

_Lizzy!_ I screeched in my mind, only to find I didn't have lips to speak.

_Your little friend is in danger;_ a voice rang in my head. _There are other creatures, just as dangerous as us, that are looking for her. I'm sorry._ The voice was weak.

I paced around in panic, wondering where the voice was coming from then looked to the large wolf that had bitten me earlier. He was lying down, curled tightly into a ball.

_You can hear me?_ I voiced in my head. The wolf nodded.

_You are a brother, like me._

I reared my head around trying to look for familiar body parts like a hand or feet, but all I saw were silver paws of a beast.

_What am I?_

_You, along with me, are a Brother of the Moon._

_A what? _I heard a sigh.

_A werewolf. _I glanced back down at my paws and scanned the rest of my body. Fur had covered every inch of me. I felt immediate terror flush through me.

_You're kidding me, right?_

_Be careful of yourself, Brother. _He slumped up against the tree, his voice sounding weak. _You could hurt her._

_What? What do you mean?_

_--STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND SAVE HER!_ He growled at me, _Or GET OUT OF HERE! _

_But why—_

_--GO!_I scurried away as fast as I could, feeling a bit limp from my new legs. I followed each flake of each piece of scent that passed by me, pounding each step I took, until I realized I was running fast—faster than a car would. I noticed the air didn't feel cold. My lungs didn't tire. I felt stronger, and I got lost with the overwhelming power and freedom.

Soon, I didn't recognize the scent, nor the person at the back of my mind. I aimlessly ran in direction of unknown. Feeling pulled to it. Drawn to it. Thirst for it.

Thirst for _her._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven – Lizzy  
Assault.

I couldn't believe it. Two weeks ago I was living my normal life, being trapped in my home of sunny Jacksonville, Florida; living day by day with school, chores, my mother, Renee, at the hospital on and off, and my father, Phil, at his baseball practices. But never in my wildest dreams or imaginations, did I ever expect to be staring at death in the face at this very moment. Never did I expect life and my crazy choices to drag me all the way to here.

I couldn't just leave it alone. I couldn't just accept the fact that my sister was gone and to just leave it at that. No, I had to go all the way to Forks, Washington, retrace her steps, and only come to find my own fate staring right at me. And I couldn't help but wonder if she was in this exact same position too. I wondered if she saw the black eyes of the monster that stood in front of me.

I held back the screams that tightened my throat. The wind made me lose my breath. My body remained frozen in place on the soft soil of the Romanian land. Trees creaked forward toward me, trying to reach out a helping hand. Though the black plague in front of me stood still, huffing and panting as the ground shook below me. Its fur had covered a span of seven feet around, and flowed like a dark cloud. Teeth bared straight at my face like yellow stained razors. I was terrified.

How on earth did I get here? I was only at Charlie's house, sitting in my sister's old room just forty eight hours ago. I was just learning how to let this whole 'search for your long lost sister' idea go, but I somehow got caught up in this mess. Charlie, my poor sister's father, had warned me to be careful. As if he knew all these dangers ahead of me.

I forced myself to move an inch backwards, to try and edge away from the large creature in front of me. But as I did, it continued to sly forward, ripping out another growl that made my heart stop a full five seconds. Chills ran down my spine as I felt my skin tighten with goosebumps.

"Dez…Help me," My voice whimpered, like I was some pathetic mouse caught in the claws of a hungry cat. Tears had fought their way past my eye sockets and drained down my cheeks. I held my breath as the beast inched forward, teeth baring and ready to gnaw on my pale flesh. This was just like my dream—nightmare rather. I shut my eyes, unable to bear the final moment he was about to take.

A sudden growl had ripped through the air that came from my left. I opened my eyes just in time to see that familiar black wolf slam into the larger beast in front of me. Dez had shifted into his wolf form. I watched in horror as the two beasts fought, biting and clawing, hair flying up in the air like ash. There was a sudden heat in the air from the two wolves colliding into one another.

A howl had shrieked in the air behind me. I didn't look behind me quick enough to see the large blur that had whisked me up and grabbed me.

"Lizzy, are you alright?" The familiar voice had asked me. I nodded, still unable to speak.

Emerging from the trees behind me was a copper brown wolf ad a lighter brown one. It was Leah and Seth, my fellow Quileute friends. Both had halted in front of the large beast that now had Dez pinned with one large paw. Seth stood snarling at the large wolf, as Leah nipped at his paw—indicating him to let go of Dez. But the larger wolf wasn't listening.

My heart pounded as I watched my friends risk their lives to save me. I knew that beast was stronger than all three combined. Its muscles escalated and bulked out larger than any normal animal, with a jaw that could swallow half a car in one bite; claws that could scratch through steel like scissors on paper.

"V-Valcren," My voice cracked, feeling dry from the chilly air. "It's Zain." His black eyes looked at me in shock.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, feeling the chills run down my spine once more.

I was still finding it hard to accept that my friend, Zain—who was just an average kid from my school, was now standing in front of me as this large wolf, pinning down my other friend, Dez. My heart was pounding against my chest as I watched in horror of animal fur flying everywhere, jaws snapping, and I only pray to God my friends will be okay.

Another distant howl came from further in the woods, but wasn't close to Seth's or Leah's howling. It was the sound of a larger creature. I felt Valcren's cold hand hold me back as he stood up in a protective stance, and he looked around rapidly for the beast. One more howl ripped through the air, and made all the hairs on my skin stand up. The wolves and the large beast stopped fighting, as another large beast emerged from the shadows.

Its fur was a midnight blue and shined like the evening sky. It had eyes that were crystal white that glared right at me. It was the largest wolf I had ever seen. I'm guessing it stood about seven feet high on all fours.

He walked towards Zain, as the other wolves slowly backed away, and he rose on his back legs standing over Zain. Zain did not protest, instead he backed down and his tail curled between his legs like a sad little puppy. I felt my heart sting a little with sadness.

The black wolf curled up next to me and licked my face that still was wet from tears. I wrapped my arms and buried my face into Dez's soft fur. It was so warm. I glanced over to see the two large wolves communicating with body language.

The larger one, the Alpha I'm assuming, glanced up at the starry sky. I followed his gaze to see the full moon was slowly dissolving behind the clouds. My surroundings became dim. I looked back down to see two men standing where the large wolves were, only without clothes. Zain was on the ground panting and sobbing, with his back turned from me.

The other man was tall, about six foot maybe, with short black wavy hair, and a bronze feature. His bright eyes stood out as he gazed them right at me. He politely excused himself as he hurried back to the forest, and reappeared not a minute later with a fur coat on him, and another in his hands. He placed the spare one onto Zain's knelt body. Zain had collapsed on the ground and curled into a ball.

"My apologies," said the man. "We can't really control our nature when it's a full moon." He explained. "I don't have much time. The clouds are our only hope to help the situation. He can't control the feral urge once the light of the moon is upon him." He shook his head and placed a hand on his chest. "I am Caius. I'm the leader of the werewolf pack here in Romania."

"Are you aware that your pack has been spreading beyond this country and this continent for that matter?" Valcren asked.

"Yes, I am aware." Caius nodded. "And I am sorry about your friend." He leaned over and put a hand on Zain's head. "But he is one of us now. You cannot be near him."

"But—" I began to protest, inching forward, but Dez's large head held me back.

"I am sorry," Caius frowned.

There was a long painful pause as my mind spun through ideas on how I can get my friend back home to Forks with me. I didn't want to leave him in this place. He protected me. He darted in front of me when that other large silvery wolf lunged at me just ten minutes ago. Through Zain was bitten, and turned into the same black beast that was about to attack me earlier. He sacrificed himself for my own safety. I couldn't abandon that.

"I didn't ask for this!" Zain roared through the eerie silence. More chills ran down my spine as tear began to flood my eyes again. I felt so bad for him. I wanted to run over and hold him in my arms. "I didn't want to hurt her!" He spat at Caius.

"I know, brother," Caius knelt down and brushed Zain's dark hair. "But you can't control the will you have now. You have that urge to taste human flesh. That's something that takes years to fix."

Zain pounded a fist on the ground. "You don't understand." He rolled onto his stomach and turned his head to me. "I love her."

His words hit me like a cannon ball. I locked my blue eyes at him, completely stunned. I felt Dez's gaze on me, and then the large black wolf got up and disappeared into the woods. I fell forward on my palms, as I continued to stare at Zain, completely lost with words.

"Lizzy," Zain groaned as he tried to sit up on his knees, wrapping the coat around him better. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. And I didn't mean to. I wouldn't ever hurt you. You've gotta know that." He plead.

"She's not yours to protect, Zain," Dez boomed as he appeared behind me, in his sweats. Another ping of pain stung my chest as I saw Zain's face twist into sadness. I saw his jaw clench as he glared at Dez.

"And she's not property to claim." Zain remarked.

"She's mine to claim!" Dez yelled. There was a long pause. Finally, Zain shook his head and forced himself onto his feet. He gimped as he slowly walked towards my direction. Dez stepped over me and walked towards Zain until they were inches from one another.

"What higher power," Zain growled through his teeth, "gives a dog the right to claim another's love?"

"And what gives a beast's right to claim someone that's not his?" Dez snapped back. I saw Zain flinch at the word 'beast,' indicating a very low blow for him.

"Enough," Caius yelled. "This isn't the time to claim territories, gentlemen." He glanced up at the moon, which had almost unveiled itself from behind the clouds. "As for the situation or our expansion; that, I cannot do anything about. I cannot help if my brothers want to stretch their legs out to further places."

"Well if you don't control them," Valcren said. "then who monitors you all?"

"It appears to be your Romanian blood-kind," Caius grinned. "They have been mighty thrilled to know that the Italians have been off their thrones for a while, so they have kindly kept their seats warm in their absence."

"Bloody hell…" Valcren muttered.

"And what a blood Hell this world would be," A dark voice hissed as two figures emerged from behind the trees. There, stood to the left of Caius, were two very pale men with light hair and bold red eyes. They looked very porcelain—almost fragile and ancient, and young.

"Ah, Lord Vladimir and Lord Stephan," Caius grimaced at the sight of the men.

"Oh save it, Caius. We're not here for you and your brutes." The one named Stephan spoke, waving a hand away at Caius. Caius looked confused.

"Then what brings you off your reclaimed thrones?" Caius questioned. Their red eyes rolled over to me. Vladimir's boney finger pointed at me.

"Her." He mused. My throat tightened in fear. Both Dez and Zain had taken a step toward them in unison.

"Why?" They both growled and glanced at one another, realizing their unison defense.

"Because," The two men began to pace around Dez and Zain. Leah let out a low growl in disapproval. "We are now Lords of this region, and actually—all regions; for we are back on the thrones of total control of the vampires and anyone in relation to them." They took turns speaking in sentences, synchronized like melodic twins.

"But why do you need Lizzy?" Valcren asked.

The men stopped and turned to Valcren and grinned. "Because we need a Queen for our throne. And what better Queen than one who is a foreseer?"

"I'm a what?" I croaked, feeling my lips crack from the dryness.

"My dear, you haven't been having just bad dreams. You've been seeing your future. And that is something we need in our kingdom of ruling." Stephan leaned toward me.

"You will leave her alone!" Zain stepped in front of Stephan quickly.

"Caius, tell your boy to stand down, or his head will be on the ground." Stephan glared at Zain in front of him.

"No, brother," Vladimir placed a hand on Stephan's shoulder. "We need to go now. Let's leave the girl. We have better things to deal with than a human."

"You're right," Valcren let out a short laugh. "I'm sure the Volturi would have realized that their throne is not safe in their absence." The two men looked at him. "You might want to check and see if they have returned or not." He winked at them.

Stephan let out a grunt and threw his brother's arm off his shoulder. "He's right." He looked at Vladimir. "They wouldn't be away from Italy too long, knowing we would want to claim it back."

"Let us go then, Stephan." Vladimir and Stephan slipped back into the darkness and disappeared.

There was another brief silence until Dez groaned and turned back to Zain.

"Are you that stupid?" Dez spat in his face. "Do you want to get yourself killed? Those are ancient VAMPIRES. Not the mention Romanian ones." Zain's face turned hard again.

"And you wanted them to take her?" Zain raised an eyebrow. "At least I showed my defense for her!"

"I SAID ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Caius yelled, stepping forward towards them.

"No Caius," Zain snapped back. "I won't give into you this time." He threw the coat off his shoulders, as growl ripped out. Light from the moon had broke through the clouds and shone on everything around us, but more brightly on Zain and Caius.

Zain had grown into a silvery large wolf, and his eyes glowed white this time. He had lunged at Dez who had ripped through his sweats into his own smaller wolf form. I let out a shriek as I watched the two rip at each other.

Caius had lunged at them in his dark blue wolf form, biting Zain's neck and threw him backwards. He let out a ferocious growl and made Zain's hairs stand straight up. This time he didn't back down like before. Zain continued to growl and bare his teeth at Caius. Dez limped toward me, and glanced back at the two larger wolves. Caius had stood on his back legs and grabbed Zain's neck. They were communicating with body language, so I couldn't make out what they were saying between the long silence, until Caius had let Zain go and looked back at me. His ears had curled back and he whined a little, telling me he felt sorry that I had to see this. Zain gave one last glance at me, and curled his tail between his legs and disappeared into the forest with Caius behind him.

"Zain!" I called for him. Dez appeared back from the trees with the coat Zain had on earlier.

"Caius said he was going to keep an eye on Zain." He said as he scooped me into his arms. "I'm….I'm sorry."

Tears flooded down my face, as I stared at the small empty clearing we were in. Dez turned, still holding me in his arms, to face the others. Leah and Seth had turned back into their human forms, Leah wearing a long gray sweatshirt and Seth in sweatpants.

"Lets go home." Leah whispered, her face torn with an apathetic look. Dez nodded his head.

Within another two hours, at the hotel, Dez had packed all my clothes, and taken them to the car, as I stared at the spotted carpet on the floor. My mind continued to recall the scene at the clearing where Zain was being pushed away into the darkness of the forest in his new form.

I felt Dez sit slump on the bed next to me and he placed a hand on my shoulder. He scooted me closer into his arms and pulled me onto his lap, as sorrow caved in and broke me down.

"I know you're upset about Zain," He whispered to me. "But I can only make it up to you with one thing." He pulled me away and held my face in his hands so his eyes looked into mine. "I will take you go to see your sister—as soon as we get home."

My mind felt fuzzy. I had almost forgotten the entire reason I left Jacksonville. Then it hit me that Dez knew all about her this entire time. I wanted to feel angry, but I felt so weak with sadness, that I just nodded in response.

"You're safe now. Don't worry." He held me closer, rubbing my hair.

I realized he was right. We would be leaving Romania and going back to Forks, where I can finally see my sister. Everything would go back to where it was before this whole trip.

I wrapped my arms around him and took a deep breath.

"Take me home."


End file.
